


Things Aren't Always What They Seem

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Andy meet in a different way. She tried to wiggle loose and whispered. "No! I'm on the job. Please!" He shook his head. "Not anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke to Abigail crying. He padded into her room and picked her up. "Shh! It's ok princess. Daddy's got you."

His little girl sniffled and curled in closer to him, whispering. " _Daddy._ "

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's right beautiful. Daddy's here."

Abby balled his shirt up in her little fist. "Daddy, Abby scared."

He walked back to his room cradling his little girl. "Why are you scared?"

She looked at him with wide green eyes. "Monster in closet."

He thought _Thanks Izzy_. "You've been watching scary movies with Izzy again haven't you?" She nodded shyly. "No more movies little lady." She nodded again. He pulled back the covers and put her down. "You can sleep with Daddy tonight just in case. But tomorrow back to your bed and scary movies gone ok?"

She flashed his dimples and nodded. "Ok Daddy."

He chuckled as he tucked her in. "Night princess."

She curled up next to him. "Night Daddy."

He dropped her off the next morning at the Shaw's as he picked Oliver up and left with a stern warning to Izzy to not let Abby watch anymore scary movies.

Oliver laughed when Sam told him about Abby waking up. "Welcome to fatherhood brother. She'll be fine."

Sam nodded. "I know."

Oliver sent a quick text to Izzy to remind her to save the scary movies until the little kids were sleeping. He looked back to his friend. "Ready for the new round of rookies buddy?"

He sighed and shrugged. "About as ready as I ever am. I hope we get a better round this time."

Oliver nodded; their last group wasn't the best. "I heard Frank tell Noelle that we're getting two legacies."

He looked to Oliver and frowned. "Great, just what we need. Who is it?"

He smirked. "The one I know for sure is a Peck."

Sam shook his head. "Jesus! How many more do they have? I thought Steve was the last?"

Oliver chuckled. Steve Peck was actually a decent cop and not exactly thrilled to hurry up and join his parents at Headquarters. "It seems the last one is their daughter. Her name is Gail."

Sam let that name run through his head. "Blonde, kinda mean?" Oliver laughed as he nodded. "Great. And you don't know who the other one is?" His friend shook his head. "Great."

Oliver chuckled. "You ever thought of expanding your vocabulary brother?"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Maybe If I was getting more sleep it wouldn't be a problem."

His best friend nodded. "Sorry about that. I had a talk with her too."

They pulled onto the lot. "Let's get this over with."

As it turned out the rookies weren't too bad. They were missing one and no one could seem to come up with a good answer as to why. Not even her friends knew where she was. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

He'd mostly been partnered with Jerry's new girlfriend Traci Nash, extremely competent and very driven. She was a single mom and Sam could respect that she could pull both jobs off very well. On a particularly bad day he was partnered with the ever eager Dov Epstein. Sam was really tired because he'd been up all night with Abby. She was throwing up and had a fever. Oliver brought Izzy over so Sam could go to work.

They'd been on patrol for about three hours when they got a call to a dive bar called The Fish Hook. Sam groaned when he answered. "Copy dispatch mark 1505 on that."

They pull up five minutes later and the fight is still going on. It looks to Sam like it's between two women and a man. He wasn't usually the stereotyping kind of cop but the women looked like pros. He jumped out with Epstein on his heels. He grabbed the blonde and pulled her off the guy while Dov grabbed the redhead.

When he made eye contact with her he gasped. He whispered. "Andy?"

She gave him look of death and wiggled out of his grasp, shoving him, and making a run for it. Sam cursed. "Damn it Epstein! Go get her!"

Dov was frozen to his spot. "But sir!"

Sam quickly passed off the blonde and made a run for the redhead. She was fast but he finally caught up to her and he drug her back to the car.

Her heart was thudding. "You're making a mistake! You gotta let me go!"

Sam scoffed. "Why? Am I messing with your appointment times?"

She tried to wiggle loose and whispered. " _No! I'm on the job. Please_!"

He shook his head. "Not anymore." He put her in the back of the car with the other one and drove back to the barn. He noticed Epstein staring wide eyed at him the whole time. He couldn't figure out what the rookie's problem was. When they pulled into the Sally Port Dov jumped out and went for the redhead. Sam's beyond irritated. "No Epstein. You get the blonde."

Sam pulled the redhead out. "Name?" She still tried to wiggle free. Sam was getting really irritated now. "Name! Now!"

She sighed. "Jennings. Sally Jennings."

All Dov could do was hold his breath and hope that Traci was on break. They walked in to find Booking empty. He breathed a sigh of relief too soon as Traci walked back in. Andy stiffened when she heard her best friend's voice. "Looks like you guys have been busy."

Sam nodded and grumbled. "Yeah and they're rays of sunshine too, especially this one." He nodded towards the redhead.

Traci hadn't looked up until that moment. She made eye contact with the redhead. "Andy? Where have you been? Why is your hair red?"

Andy ducked her head. "My name is Sally."

Traci wasn't thinking when she said. "What are you talking about?"

Gail walked in too. "Andy?"

She cursed and slumped slightly in Sam's grip. He looked between all of the rookies and the new woman. "You guys know her?"

Dov tried to cover for her but it was no use. "No! We don't. She just looks..."

Gail realized what was happening but it was too late. The blonde, Daisy, had heard everything. "I knew it! I told Mink you were lying! You're a damn cop!"

Sam knew right then that he had screwed up royally. There was a lot of yelling and denying and he finally screamed. "Shut up! Epstein put Daisy in a cell so we can process this one."

As soon as Dov disappeared Andy turned to Sam and snarled. "Take me to your Staff Sergeant now!"

Jerry and Oliver had made their way in to see what was going on. Oliver recognized her right away. "Andy? Andy McNally? What..?" He looked between Sam and Andy. "Shit! You're the missing rookie."

Andy was happy to see a friendly face that could help her. "Oliver, could you please tell this _officer_ to get me out of these?"

He didn't even bother. He pulled out his keys and uncuffed her. "Come on."

He opened the door and she looked back at Sam shaking her head. "Nice job."

Ten minutes later she was in Boyko's office with Dov, Sam, and Oliver. Boyko's was not happy. "What the hell happened Swarek?"

He sighed. "Sir, I didn't know."

Andy scoffed. "I _told_ you not to do it. That I was on the job."

Sam shrugged. "How the hell was I supposed to know that meant you weren't servicing a John?"

Andy lunged at him but Dov and Oliver stopped her. " _Asshole!_ Do you really think I enjoy looking like this? That I've enjoyed having men grope me for the last fourth months? Or feeling like I need to shower 15 times a day?"

He felt bad, he really did. The look he was getting from Boyko didn't help. "I was up late with Abby last night and I'm tired sir. I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm sorry."

Andy scoffed. "Figures you'd blame it on a woman." Looking to Boyko. "I picked 15 not only because of my dad but because it's supposed to be the best division in the city. Please tell me I didn't choose wrong."

With that she left. Boyko chuckled a little. "She's got fire, I'll give her that."

Sam just shook his head. "I'm sorry sir. You know this isn't how I work. Abby was up all night with a fever and throwing up."

Boyko has two kids of his own so he understood. But at least he had his wife to help. Sam didn't because she took off on him two years ago leaving him to be a single dad. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day."

He didn't need to miss work. "Shaw's daughter is with her. If she isn't doing any better then I'll go."

Boyko nodded. "Hope she feels better."

Sam thanked his boss and walked out. He found a quiet spot near the locker rooms and called Izzy. "How's she doing?"

Izzy smiled as she watched Abby. "She's good Uncle Sammy. Fever broke and she hasn't thrown up any more."

He sighed with relief. "Thanks Izzy. Can I talk to her?"

Izzy held out the phone. "Abby! Daddy wants to talk to you."

Sam laughed when he heard her squeal. "Daddy!"

He hung his head. "Hey beautiful! How are you?"

Abby smiled as she talked to her father. "Abby's fine daddy! No more sick. How are you?"

He chuckled. "Much better now that I've talked to you."

Andy busted out of the locker room looking well and thoroughly pissed. "You can't even go a shift without talking to her. She must be something."

Sam growled. "I gotta go Abby. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

She frowned a little. "Ok Daddy. I love you too."

He turned on Andy. "Don't you dare presume to know me. I screwed up and I apologized. Get the chip off your shoulder and grow up."

He walked off leaving behind a very stunned Andy. Traci came out of the locker room having missed their interaction. "You ready to go natural?"

She sighed and smiled. " _You have no idea_." They went to Andy's apartment grabbing food on the way. The other rookies showed up when they were finished with work. Traci helped Andy dye and trim her hair. Each friend filled her in on the division and what their first few months had been like.

Even though everyone tried to convince her that Sam was a great guy _and_ cop she just wouldn't believe it. She had two days off and then she went to work at 15. She walked out of the locker room to find Traci with Jerry, Oliver, and Sam. He looked completely surprised when she walked out.

Without thinking he said. "Wow." She scowled. "Sorry. You just...you look...different."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, Traci falling in beside her and giggling. "I don't think I've ever seen Swarek at a loss for words. Good job Andy."

She stood in the doorway. "Like I care what he thinks."

Traci sighed. "You can't stay mad at him forever. He said he was sorry."

Andy shrugged it off. "Whatever." Truth be told he was pretty easy on the eyes. If she weren't pissed about 4 months down the drain she might see him in a different light.

Boyko walked in. "Alright everyone, let's welcome Officer Andy McNally. She's been on special assignment and wasn't able to start with the other rookies. She did great work though and we're glad she's with us now." Everyone clapped, even Sam. "Shaw, you're with Epstein today. Williams, you're with Nash. Diaz and Peck you have desk and Swarek, you're with McNally today. Serve, protect, and have your partners back."

Sam watched as Andy flinched at hearing she was partnered with him. Oliver clapped him on the back. "Good luck buddy."

Sam walked out to the coffee station. He watched as McNally talked to Nash and Peck. He was not looking forward to this shift. He decided to try a peace offering and poured her a cup as well. Not knowing how she took it he grabbed a handful of sugars and creamers. He stood by the Sally Port door waiting. After a few minutes she walked past him.

He sighed and caught up with her. "Look McNally, can we just start over?" He handed her a coffee.

She nodded and took it. "Fine. What's in here?"

He shook his head. "Didn't know how you take it. It's black."

Another nod. "Thanks." She took a sip and continued her trek to 1509.

He knew the other rookies got a kick out of driving so he thought he'd offer that too. "Wanna drive?" He held up the keys.

She climbed in the passenger's side. "Haven't been behind a wheel in 4 months. Not exactly looking to crash a cruiser on my first day."

He nodded. "Ok."

Boyko partnered them together day after day and Andy finally began to relax around him. He was more than a decent cop and whoever Abby was he seemed to be crazy about her because he rarely spent time at the Penny with the rest of them.

She couldn't get a straight answer about who Abby was though. Two months after working with him she found out. They had come back in for the day and were walking through the bullpen when she heard. "Daddy! Surprise!"

She turned to see a dark haired green eyed little girl making a run for Sam. He scooped her up. "Abby!" He hugged her tight. "How's my princess?"

She kissed her father. "Good daddy! Aunt Zoe said we surprise you. Are you surprised?"

It was the first genuine smile Andy had seen from Sam since she met him. "I am. And you know what?" She shook her head. "You give the best surprises ever." She smiled big at her father.

Oliver appeared with his arm around a woman. Sam smiled. "Thanks Zoe! Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Everything is great Sammy. I had to come get Ollie so I thought I'd bring her with me. I hope that's ok."

Sam nodded, his smile never fading. "It's great. Thank you."

Traci walked up. "I can watch her while you go change."

Sam trusted Traci so he nodded. "Thanks Nash. I'll only be a few minutes." He looked at Abby. "Daddy needs you to be good for Ms. Traci while he changes. Can you do that?"

His little girl nodded. "Abby be good."

He laughed and kissed her head. "Thanks again Nash." He passed the little girl over and Traci took her to her desk.

Andy knew Sam changed quickly so she waited outside of the locker room. He came out ten minutes later and showed surprise when he saw her. "McNally?"

She shook her head. "You could've told me." He looked confused. "About your daughter."

He nodded. "I told you not to presume."

She scowled. "We're partners Sam. You could've told me."

He sighed, maybe she was right. "It's not personal. Ok? I just don't show her this side of me. She's too young to understand."

Andy was a cop's daughter, she kind of understood. "What about your wife?"

He tensed. "It's just me and my daughter. That's all you need to know." He turned and said. "I gotta go." She watched as he scooped up Abby and left.

Now she felt bad for giving him such a hard time. She joined everyone at the Penny after she changed. It was a rare moment that Jerry was sitting with them. She had nothing to lose. "How long have you known Swarek?"

He was a little surprised. "Twelve years. We came through the academy together. Why?"

She shrugged. "I saw his daughter today." Jerry nodded. "When I asked about his wife he kind of snapped."

He nodded again. "Not my story to tell."

Andy understood. "Ok."

He took a drink of his beer and said. "But it was the best thing that happened to either one of them."

She wasn't sure she agreed with that since her mom had walked out on her too. "Ok." She didn't ask anything else. The next day she was partnered with Sam again. She made him a coffee and gave it to him when they came out of parade.

She smiled. "I'm sorry about yesterday sir. I wasn't trying to pry."

He nodded. "It's fine. Let's just get out there." It took until lunch before he really started talking again. "Look McNally, I didn't mean to be so short. My ex-wife is a touchy subject and so is my daughter. Abby knows that I'm a police officer but she doesn't quite understand what I do. Your dad was a cop so you understand."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know what it's like to grow up without a mom too." She glanced at him. "I wasn't trying to be nosy and I won't ask any more questions sir."

He sighed. "Please stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old. And it's ok if you ask. I'll try not to be so...so, well; I'll try to do better about answering them. We are partners after all." He glanced at her. "Ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ok. Am I going to get to meet her one day?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe."

Their partnership continued to grow. Three weeks later Sam came in on his day off and had Abby with him. Andy happened to be on desk and she saw them come in but didn't say anything. She'd let Sam come to her if he wanted.

She felt his presence at the desk and looked up. "Officer Swarek."

He gave her a funny look. "Officer McNally, how's desk duty today?"

She gave him a tight unsure smile. "Quiet sir."

Sam couldn't figure out why she was acting like this all of a sudden. As far as he could remember he hadn't yelled at her or anything the last time they worked. Abby patted his face and he turned. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Andy couldn't believe Sam was blushing. He nodded at whatever his daughter said. "Princess, this is Daddy's friend Andy. Can you say hi?"

Abby held her hand out to Andy for her to shake. Andy took it and the little girl said. "I Abby."

Andy smiled big. "Hi Abby. I'm Andy. It's very nice to meet you."

Abby flashed her dimples. "Daddy, she's beautiful. Isn't she?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Umm. Yeah. I mean. Yes. She...She is." Now it was Andy's turn to blush. "Ok. Well, I...I have to do a few things so...so we'll see you on the way out."

Andy nodded. "Yes sir." And she buzzed them through. Abby waved at her as they walked away. She smiled and waved back. She had dimples and hair just like her father. Things got busy and Andy almost forgot about her partner and his little girl being there. She decided to eat a sandwich from the fridge for lunch and was surprised to find Sam and Abby in the lounge. He'd taken up a corner table to spread out files. Abby had a coloring book and crayons in front of her. She didn't say anything when she walked in, not wanting to disturb him.

Abby looked up and smiled as she was getting a bag of chips to go with her sandwich. "MNally! MNally!" She held up the book. "Look!"

Sam's head snapped up and smiled when he saw her. She walked over to the table. "That's pretty amazing Abby."

The little girl held it out to her. "For you."

Andy tore the sheet out. "Thank you. It's going on my desk."

Sam kept smiling and nodded. Abby said. "Daddy, Abby hungry."

Sam looked down at his watch. "I'm sorry princess. Let's take a break and get something to eat."

She bounced in her chair. "Daddy, can MNally come too?"

He chuckled. "It's _Mc_ Nally sweetie."

She crinkled her nose and both adults laughed. "If it's ok with your daddy Abby, you can just call me Andy."

Abby looked to Sam and he nodded. "Can Andy come too Daddy?"

He didn't have a clue what to say. He looked between both of them. "Umm. Well, that's really up to her princess. I mean, if she wants to sure."

A few minutes later Andy left with Sam and Abby to have lunch. They went to a diner two blocks away. The food and conversation was great. Sam was still at the station when Oliver came back in. Sam told him about Abby and Andy. Oliver just laughed.

Sam shook his head. "I think my daughter is trying to set me up."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. "You could do a lot worse brother. She's smart, pretty, driven."

He sighed. "Not you too."

His friend shrugged. "I'm just saying. She would understand better than others might Sammy. That's all."

Sam shook his head. "She's young, just starting her career, and has already done UC work, which she is clearly good at." He shook his head. "A ready-made family? I don't think so."

Oliver just shrugged. "You never know."

He went home that night and thought about what Oliver said. She was all of that and more. He'd been riding with her for a few months and she was definitely growing on him. He didn't even have to go on his day off to do the work, he just kind of missed being around her. Abby clearly liked her. He shook it off. She wouldn't be interested in a ready-made family.

Two days later Sam was dropping Abby off with Izzy again. "Uncle Sammy?" He looked up from helping his daughter out of her jacket. "What is MNally?"

Sam looked at her funny. "Why?"

Izzy caught the smile from her dad. "All Abby talked about yesterday was MNally and pretty."

Sam could see Oliver shaking quietly from laughter. "I think she's saying McNally and that would be my rookie."

Izzy put in her best Shaw grin. "Well?"

He looked at her funny. "Well what?"

She giggled. "Is she pretty?"

Sam huffed. "Let's go Shaw before you're walking to work." He turned back to his daughter. "I love you princess. See you tonight."

Abby kissed her dad's cheek. "Love you daddy. Tell Andy MNally hi."

The Shaw's giggled as he glared at them. "I will. Be good for Izzy today."

He finally left with Oliver practically crying from laughing. "I think you're right Sammy. That girl of yours _is_ trying to be a matchmaker."

Sam grumbled. "Shut up." As they drove away. He didn't know what to think of how Abby was acting. He'd dated a little since her mom left but having her kind of made it hard. Not for him but the women always wanted more. Weekend trips alone and things he couldn't do with her.

He didn't say much while he changed and listened to Oliver ramble on. When they walked out he practically ran over Andy. "Sorry. You ok?"

He had his hands on her bare arms. She felt the electricity from his touch. "Umm. Yeah. Sorry. You ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm great. Oh! Umm. Abby wanted me to tell you hi." She smiled and he was pretty sure her eyes danced. She really was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen that before? He was pretty sure he felt some kind of electricity when they touched too. Now he had to think about whether they had touched skin to skin before.

Andy was trying to figure out the look on his face. "She's adorable. Tell her I said hi too."

Sam nodded and walked to parade with Oliver staring at him like he'd grown another head. Jerry laughed when he saw them all walk in. "You ok Sammy?"

He looked at him funny. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jerry held his hands up. "Just asking brother. You look like you have something on your mind is all."

Oliver nodded. "Abby's in love with McNally. Apparently she talked about her all day yesterday."

Jerry chuckled. "That's... That's good?"

Sam scowled. "Drop it guys." He tried his best to listen to Boyko as he watched the back of her head. He couldn't think of a time in the last few months that they had touched. He was remembering the moment a few minutes ago and his heart raced a little.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They were partnered together again and he found himself being unusually happy about that. He watched her walk out to the coffee station. Jerry clapped him on the back. "Why don't you just ask her out brother?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "She's still a rookie Jer. And besides, I've got Abby. I can't...I couldn't give her the kind of things she'd want."

Jerry shook his head. "You should let that be _her_ choice brother."

Oliver nodded. "You never know until you try brother. She just may surprise you."

As he was watching her she turned around and smiled at him, raising a coffee cup. He nodded and she turned back around to make another one. He mumbled. "Maybe." They met in the middle of the bullpen and Sam handed her the keys. "Could you drive today?"

She looked at him funny and nodded. "Yeah, sure." They made it out of the Sally Port before she asked. "Are you ok?"

He gave her a tight smile and nodded. "I'm good. Just...umm...just have some things on my mind. You ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm great." They climbed into the cruiser and she pulled out of the lot. "Hey Sam?" He looked over, eyebrows raised. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

He gave her a small crooked smile. "Thanks."

The first part of their day was pretty quiet. As crazy as it drove her for Sam to be quiet she knew he needed the space. Her phone beeped and she smiled as she looked at the message. He wondered who it was. Her loud laughter surprised him and he jumped. She caught it out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry." The huge smile stayed plastered to her face as she answered the message.

Maybe his friends were right. He shook his head and Andy looked over at him. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yep." Nodding to her phone. "Boyfriend?" _What the hell? Where did that come from?_ He looked at her surprised expression. "Sorry. None of my business."

She smiled and touched his arm, which made him jump a little. "Don't you think if I had one you'd know before now? I mean, we've been riding together practically every day for four months."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like we, or rather _I_ hang out at the Penny after shift or anything."

She was curious where this was going. "I know but I still think you would've noticed before now." He's pretty sure he would've so he shrugged. "To answer your question, no. It's from Traci." She would swear it looked like he smiled a little. "Being undercover didn't exactly allow me to meet any stellar men. Plus, when guys find out I'm a cop they usually run."

Without thinking Sam said. "They're idiots." He realized what he said a few seconds too late and looked over to see her staring wide eyed. He cleared his throat and said. "I mean...your profession shouldn't matter. You're...umm...you're." He stopped talking and turned to look out his window.

She smiled at the blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'm...what? Sam?" He looked at her briefly. "I'm what?"

He sighed and hung his head before he met her eyes again. "You're...you're...I mean, you're not ugly or anything so..."

She couldn't believe he just said that, but the funny thing was he was _really_ blushing _now._ "Wow! Umm. _Thanks?"_

A few minutes of silence passed between them as Sam silently cursed himself for what he said. He took a deep breath. "Andy, that didn't exactly come out right."

She looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "Ya think?"

He huffed. "Hey! I'm trying here." He sighed again and ran his hand across his face.

She could tell he was uncomfortable with this. "Don't worry Sam. I get it." He watched her give him a tight smile. She looked a little sad. After that the radio went crazy and they were busy for the rest of the day.

He felt like a real idiot not being able to tell her he thought she was beautiful. He grumbled as he changed out of his uniform, hoping to catch her before she left. He walked out and sighed as he saw her brunette ponytail disappear out the door with Nash. Oliver and Jerry walked up and Oliver elbowed him. "Hey brother, you should come for a drink. Zoe has the kids at the park right now."

He was pretty sure he'd see her there and maybe he could tell her what he really thought. Nodding he said. "Yeah. Ok. A drink would be good."

Ten minutes later he walked through the doors with Jerry and Oliver. She was sitting at the bar with Traci and he just followed Jerry's lead. Traci smiled when she saw him. "Sam! Good to see you here!"

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Nash. Haven't been in a while, feels good." Andy was surprised to hear his voice. She wanted to turn around and say hi but she just wasn't sure she could fake a smile. "McNally."

She sighed and turned around giving him the best smile she could. "Sir. Glad you could make it out tonight."

He knew she only called him _sir_ when he was in trouble. He watched as Traci, Ollie, and Jerry turned their attention to a TV behind the bar. "Can we talk for minute?"

She nodded and moved down a bar stool to give him room. "What's on your mind sir?"

He shook his head. "You only call me sir when you're mad at me."

Andy shook her head. "Not mad."

He sighed. "Ok then. When you're _unhappy_ with me." He took a drink of the beer Liam put in front of him. "Look Andy, what I said earlier?" She nodded. "It _didn't_ come out right. Ok?" She nodded again. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" She shook her head and he chuckled. "I guess I deserve that. There are things I want to say. It's...it's just that...Our _situation_ isn't an easy one."

She discreetly slid her hand onto his arm. "Do you like me Sam?" He nodded slightly. "Then the rest doesn't matter. I know about T.O.'s and rookies. I'd never do anything to jeopardize either one of our careers. _And_ I know you have Abby. She's your first priority." He smiled a little and nodded. "Whatever _this_ is, it doesn't have an expiration date. I get cut loose soon and we can use the time we have just getting to know each other better."

He'd seriously underestimated her. He smiled and nodded. "Ok."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Let's start with a drink."

He held up his beer. "Umm. Already have one."

She laughed. "A shot, have a shot with me? It's my last drink of the night." He nodded and she ordered two shots of tequila.

Traci discreetly watched them interact. When the shots arrived she elbowed Jerry. They all watched as Sam and Andy threw back the shots and laughed as they chased them with beer.

Oliver pulled out his phone and text Zoe. "What are your plans after the park?"

She looked at the message and responded with. "They're getting hungry. Why?"

He took a pic of Sam laughing with Andy and sent it to his wife. She called him immediately and squealed when he answered. "She's pretty! Who is she? How did he meet her? How's it going?"

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "Breath darlin', her name is Andy McNally and she works with us at 15. And so far it looks like it's going good."

Zoe had heard that name before. "McNally? Abby keeps saying something that sounds like that. Oh my god! He's introduced her to Abby already?"

Oliver laughed again. "She's talking about Andy. And yes he's introduced them. They're kinda partners."

His wife sat up straighter. "What do you mean kinda?"

He sighed. "He's her T.O."

Zoe gasped. "But honey!"

He held up his hand like she could see it. "Hold on Zo. Everything is ok. Andy's no stranger to his situation. Remember Tommy McNally?" He hears his wife acknowledge the name. "Andy is Tommy's daughter. I think she'd be really good for Sam _and_ Abby."

Zoe giggled. "You and Barber have it all figured out don't you?"

He sighed. "Well yeah. Plus we have Andy's best friend Traci helping too."

She sighed with relief. "I'm glad there's a woman helping out at least. Ok. I'll text him and tell him I'm taking the girl's out. Make sure he has fun."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am and you're a saint."

Before hanging up she said. "Don't ever forget it." As soon as she disconnected the call with Ollie she sent Sam a text. "Take your time. I'm taking the girls out to dinner."

Andy had been telling him a story from her undercover job when his phone beeped. "Sorry. One second." He read the message and smiled. He responded with. "You don't have to do that."

Zoe smiled. "Too late. Already sitting down. Enjoy your time with the guys."

Andy watched a smile cross his face as he typed. "Thanks Zo. See you soon." He looked back up to Andy and smiled. "Sorry. It was Ollie's wife. Looks like she's taking the girls out to dinner so I umm... I have a little more time."

Andy smiled. "That's nice of her."

Sam nodded. "They've been great with helping me. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Andy wished her dad had had friends like that. "So, how about another beer?"

He smiled. "I'm buying." He motioned for another beer and Liam dropped them off with a smile. He took a deep breath and said. "You asked about my ex."

Andy shook her head. "You don't have to talk about it Sam. I know it can't be an easy subject and I just want you to have fun tonight ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Ok." He took a drink. "I am by the way." A questioning look from Andy. "Having a good time."

She giggled. "Oh! Well, I'm glad and I am too." They talked for a little longer and finished that drink. She looked at her watch. "I guess I should get going. You probably need to get Abby."

He checked his phone. "It looks like I have a little longer. Let me drive you home."

Andy's stomach flipped. "You don't have to do that. I walk all the time."

Sam reached out and brushed his thumb across her hand. "I want to."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok." They paid their tab and said good night to their friends. Andy gave him directions to her house.

He smiled. "We're practically neighbors." He pointed pasted her house. "I live three blocks up. Guess that means I could give you a ride more often if you want."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We could do that."

He pulled up to her building and got out. She was momentarily stunned as he walked around his truck and opened her door. He smiled and held his hand out. She took it and slid out of his truck. They walked up to her door still holding hands.

Andy loved the warm feeling that radiates through her from his touch. "I had a good time."

He smiled and squeezed her hand a little. "Me too. I'd like to do it again."

She squeezed his hand back. "Anytime." She stood up on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek.

Sam gasped a little and without even thinking he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. When she pulled back he ever so slightly tugged her to the right and their lips met. It was a soft, quick kiss. He pulled back this time and brushed his nose across hers. "Good night Andy. If you want a ride in the morning just let me know."

She smiled and nodded. "Can I tell you now?" He nodded. "I'll see you in the morning when you pick me up." She brushed her lips lightly across his again. "Good night Sam."

He finally walked away after she went inside and then made his way to Oliver's to get Abby.

She was asleep on the sofa when he walked in. "Hey! Thanks for watching her. Been back long?"

Zoe shook her head. "Only a few minutes. I guess everything wore her out. You know I'm happy to watch her anytime right?"

He chuckled. "Ollie told you huh?" She nodded. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Thanks."

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "Sam, there's nothing wrong with you having a life. It's good for _both_ of you. Besides, it sounds like Abby already likes her. She has to be something."

He smiled as he thought if her. "She is. Did Ollie tell you I arrested her?" Zoe laughed and shook her head. "She was undercover and I thought she was a prostitute fighting with a customer. Took her in and her cover got blown." He laughed. "She hated me for a couple of weeks."

She hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. "I guess she doesn't anymore."

He laughed. "Pretty safe bet she doesn't since she kissed me tonight." He laughed again when Zoe squealed and jumped up and down. "It's only the first night Zo. We have to be very careful because she's still a rookie."

He talked a few more minutes and scooped up his little girl. The next morning he got both of them ready and text Andy. "Be there in 15."

She smiled as she read the message. "See you soon."

He looked down at Abby. "Princess, I have a surprise for you." She looked up excitedly. "Daddy's friend Andy needs a ride to work so we're going to pick her up."

Abby bounced up and down. "Yay! MNally!"

He laughed and took her hand. "Come on silly."

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to Andy's and he was waiting at the passenger door when she walked out. She shook her head as he opened the door. He has a thing for the gestures. She likes it because she's never really had that before.

She heard Abby before she saw her. "MNally!"

She could only laugh. "Hey princess!" She took Sam's hand and climbed in. "How are you this morning?"

Abby flashed her father's dimples. "Abby happy."

She buckled in and turned to look at Abby. "That's great. Why are you so happy?"

Sam was climbing in when she said. "Daddy has MNally." Both of their jaws dropped.

Andy asked. "What do you mean?"

Abby shrugged. "Daddy happy he has MNally."

Sam looked at Andy and shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

She winked. "Well sweetie, can I tell you a secret?" Abby nodded excitedly. "I'm happy that I have you and your daddy too."

The little girl nodded. "Abby happy too."

Sam smiled and shook his head at the two women in his truck. "I have to drop her at Oliver's. It's a little passed the station."

Andy nodded. "Ok."

He pulled away from her curb and headed to the Shaw's. They had a comfortable conversation as they drove. When they pulled up he said. "You can come in if you want."

She shrugged, not wanting to overstep any lines. "It's totally up to you."

He walked around to her side and opened the door. Holding out his hand he said. "In." She smiled as she watched him get Abby out. She took the diaper bag as they walked up to the door.

Oliver heard Sam's truck pull up but was surprised to see he had an extra passenger. "Hey honey! Look!"

Zoe peeked out. "Is that her?"

Oliver nodded. "Yep. The one and only."

Sam knocked at the door and Zoe opened it seconds later. "Sammy! And friend. Come on in."

They walked in and Sam introduced them. "Zoe this is Andy McNally. We work together. Andy, this is Zoe Shaw."

The ladies shook hands. "Abby was right."

Sam scowled and Andy looked between them. "What?"

Sam sighed a little. "It seems the little princess has been talking about you."

Abby reached for Andy. "MNally pretty. Abby like her."

Andy took her. "Abby that's really sweet of you. You're beautiful and I like you too."

Abby gave Andy a big hug. "Bye Andy!" She wiggled and Andy put her down. She looked up at Sam. "Love you Daddy!"

He squatted down and hugged her. "I love you too. Very much. How about we get Chinese tonight?"

She nodded and tugged his hand. "Can MNally have Chinese too?"

Everyone chuckled. "We'll talk about that later sweetie."

Oliver clapped him in the back. "Guess we should get going."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He watched Abby play for a minute and nodded towards the door. "We don't want to be late."

They all said good bye and left. Andy tried to get Oliver to sit in the front with Sam but he wouldn't. Oliver could see Sam was a little uncomfortable. "Hey! You know what?" Both looked at him in the rear view. "You guys should come to the house for dinner. We could do Chinese."

Sam shrugged. "I'll think about it." Andy said the same thing. They were quiet the rest of the trip. All Sam could think about was his little girl's attachment to Andy.

Andy could sense Sam's uneasiness. She waited until they were in the cruiser before she said anything. "About tonight." He hadn't really said anything since the left Oliver's. He glanced at her. She wouldn't look at him. "You can just tell her that something came up and I couldn't make it tonight."

He heard the hint of sadness in her voice. "Andy..."

She shook her head. "It's ok Sam. I know what you're going to say. You want to protect her. I get it. I've been her. Don't worry."

He sighed. "Andy, that's not what I was going to say." He nudged her so she would look at him. " _Yes,_ I'll do whatever it takes to protect my daughter. _No_ , I don't want her to get attached to someone and get hurt if things don't work out." He took a deep breath. " _But_ , she likes you and I like you. Regardless of what happens with us I think you would be a great figure in her life. I want her to be around strong, beautiful, independent women." Andy blushed. He saw the look on her face. "What?"

She giggled. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He cleared his throat and blushed a little too. Nodding he said. "I should've said that the other night." He pulled over, put the car in Park and turned to her. "I've never been good with words Andy. Probably never will be." He sighed. "If you... If you think that you can be patient, I'd like a chance to show you."

She chewed on her lip the whole time he talked. Finally she nodded. "Whatever it takes for you to be comfortable Sam. "

He smiled. "Really?"

She looked around, scanning the street for other cop cars. She nodded and leaned in, kissing him. "Really." She pulled back and his eyes were still closed.

He slowly opened them. "You're killing me with those lips." He licked his lips and tasted her. He did his own scan of the street and pulled her in for another kiss. He deepened it and let his tongue brush out against her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him and sighed.

The radio crackling broke them apart, both breathing heavily. He let out a shaky laugh before grabbing the radio. "Copy dispatch. Mark 1509 on that B&E."

He turned back in his seat and winked as he pulled the car out into traffic. They answered 4 more calls before shift was over.

As they pulled into the lot Sam said. "What would you think of just you, me, and Abby tonight?"

Butterflies went off as she nodded. "As long as you're sure." He nodded. "Couldn't think of a more fun way to spend an evening."

He flashed his dimples. "Great."

They walked into the station and to the locker rooms.

Traci was just coming in too. "Andy! Hey! How was it today?"

Andy smiled. "It was good. You?"

She shrugged. "Ready for a drink at the Penny so hurry up."

She looked around. "I umm...I can't tonight. I have other plans."

Traci perked up. "A date?" Andy shrugged. "Is he tall, dark, handsome, and a single dad?" She shrugged again. Traci beamed. "Go Andy!"

She shook her head and laughed. "Thanks. We're just taking it slow."

Traci nodded, knowing all about Sam's situation. "He's a great guy. I think it's awesome."

Andy smiled. "Thanks Trac. I should get going. See you tomorrow."

She waved and said. "Have fun!"

When Andy walked out Sam was waiting and talking to Oliver. They headed out to his truck and left for the Shaw's. They followed Ollie into the house.

Sam smiled when he saw his daughter. "Is that a beautiful princess I see?"

Abby jumped and ran for her father. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

He laughed. "Hey you! Did you have a good day?" Abby nodded. "Were you good for Aunt Zoe?"

Abby nodded again. "Abby good. Promise." She looked over to see Andy. "Daddy! You have MNally!"

Everyone chuckled. "That's right. How would you feel about Andy having dinner with us tonight?"

She wiggled in Sam's arms. "Andy dinner! Yay!"

Zoe handed over her bag. "You guys have fun."

Abby nodded. "Abby, MNally, Daddy, fun."

Sam shook his head. "Ok monkey. Let's go." They said goodbye to the Shaw's and left. Sam wasn't quite ready to go to her house _or_ have her at his. "How does Jade Palace sound?"

She smiled. "Sounds great to me. But umm...Aren't you worried about someone from work seeing us out together?"

They were taking a risk and he wouldn't lie if asked. "No." That was all he said.

She shrugged. "We could come up with some kind of cover."

He was driving now. "No. I'm not going to lie to anyone Andy. We're taking a bit of a risk but I'm ok with that."

They pulled up to Jade a few minutes later. Andy carried Abby's bag while Sam carried her. They were at the host desk waiting when the lady started talking to Abby. "Hey! What's your name?"

Abby waved. "Abby."

The lady's name was Ann. "I'm Ann. Nice to meet such a pretty little girl." Abby smiled and hid in Sam's neck. "Aww! Look at those dimples! How old are you Abby?"

She peeked back out. "Abby 4."

Ann smiled at Sam an Andy. "Wow! You're a big girl for four." Abby nodded. "Pretty too."

Abby pointed at Andy. "Andy pretty."

Sam chuckled. Ann nodded. "Yes she is. Is this your mommy and daddy?"

Abby shook her head. "Daddy." She patted Sam's face. "Andy friend." Pointing to Andy. "Mommy gone." Sam's smile dropped. She never talked about her mother.

Ann's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook it off. "You couldn't have known."

Another woman walked up to tell Ann there was an available table now. "Right this way."

Andy stayed quiet while they got settled. Sam pulled out Andy's chair when they got to the table. She smiled and sat down. He put Abby in a high chair and then sat across from Andy. "They have a buffet or a menu." He picked up the menu and started looking. He glanced up to see Andy watching him. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "Are you?" He nodded. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded again. "I'm great. Promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok." She picked up her menu. "What sounds good to you?"

He wanted to say _you_ but went with. "We usually get the buffet. It has everything."

Andy laughed. "Ok. Sounds good to me." They waited for their waiter and ordered drinks before going to the buffet. Andy held the plates while Sam put food on them. Abby seemed to be having a good time.

They spent a couple of nights a week together, having dinner out somewhere with Abby. Their first night on their own was set to be the night Andy got cut loose.

She woke up really excited that morning. She was pretty sure that she was getting cut loose _and_ she had a date with Sam. He insisted that it be the two of them even though she suggested that Abby go too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up smiling. Andy was getting cut loose _and_ they were going on their first date. He's loved having Abby with them but he was looking forward to some alone time with Andy. He got himself ready for work, packed clothes for his date, and packed Abby's bag for the Shaw's. Oliver and Zoe happily agreed to watch her so he could take Andy out. They even offered to keep her overnight but he said it wouldn't be necessary. He texted Andy to let her know he was on his way.

Andy woke up excited about her day. She was getting cut loose and she had a date with Sam. All she could hope was that the day went by fast and without any problems. She smiled when her phone beeped. It was a message from Sam letting her know he was on his way. She couldn't wait to see him and Abby. She was the sweetest little girl on the planet. She grabbed her bag and walked outside to wait. She had gone out with Traci and bought a dress just for the date and couldn't wait to wear it for him.

Sam could see her smile a block away. He pulled up and got out, opening her door. They lightly brushed hands. "Good morning."

He wanted so badly to kiss her but they had agreed not to do that in front of Abby for a while. He settled for whispering. " _You look gorgeous."_ After he said. "Good morning."

Andy's cheeks flushed as she climbed into his truck. "Good morning princess!"

Abby bounced in her seat. "Morning Andy!"

Sam climbed in and headed to Oliver's. Just like their usual routine, Andy went in with Sam to drop her off. He hugged her tight. "Don't forget that daddy is going to be late tonight. You'll be with Aunt Zoe _and_ Uncle Ollie for a little while. But if you need me they can call me."

Abby smiled at him. "I have fun daddy."

Sam nodded. "That's right. You'll have fun. I love you." He hugged her. "Say bye to Andy."

Abby reached for Andy and she took her. "Bye little lady. I'll see you later." She wasn't sure if she would be with Sam when he picked her up. "Have fun today."

Abby hugged Andy tight. "Love you Andy."

She caught Sam's shocked expression. She hugged Abby tight. "Love you too Abby."

Abby wiggled to get down so Andy put her down. She waved bye to everyone and went looking for the youngest Shaw, Eve.

Andy really hoped this didn't cause another freak out from Sam. It was impossible not to love Abby. They said goodbye to Zoe and again finished their routine of Oliver, Andy, and Sam riding to work together. They parted at the locker room doors with a smile and a nod. Sam took his usual spot at the back of the room with Ollie and Jerry while Andy with Traci and the other rookies.

Frank was their Staff Sergeant now. He was all smiles as he started Parade. "Alright neophytes, today is your day, evaluations at the end of shift. There is only one BOLO. It seems our fair city had a knife wielding pick pocket running around. Serve, protect and let's bring this jackass in before he really hurts someone. Shaw/Epstein, Williams/McNally, Swarek/Peck, and Diaz/Nash desk duty. Dismissed."

Andy couldn't believe she wasn't partnered with Sam. When she looked back he looked equally unhappy. Oliver suggested he try to switch with Noelle but Sam wouldn't go against Frank's assignments no matter what. They met at the coffee machine.

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he did that today."

She was disappointed too. "It's ok. I'm sure he had his reasons." She looked around. "But we have tonight."

He smiled and nodded. "That we do." He had another urge to touch her but they _really_ couldn't now. She handed him a coffee and he let his fingertips linger on hers for an extra few seconds.

She smiled. "I know you freaked out a little when Abby said that this morning. I understand but you _have_ to know I wouldn't ever do or say anything to hurt her."

He nodded because he w _as_ a little freaked out. "I know and I'm glad she likes you. It's ok."

With that they parted ways for the day. He did manage to send her a text telling her that he couldn't wait to see her after work. The day was pretty quiet until after lunch. Andy and Noelle got a call for a domestic a block away from where they had just eaten. It only took a second to get to the apartment. They quickly made it to the second floor and could hear a woman screaming. They found the apartment and kicked the door in.

Andy went through first, finding a knife wielding man standing over a woman, who was bleeding pretty badly. "Police! Put the knife down sir."

Thankfully Noelle had already called for back-up because this guy was _big._ He swung at Andy, knocking her gun out of her hand. He had a long reach and shoved Andy into the wall as he sliced at her with his knife. He barely nicked her arm.

Noelle yelled. "Put the knife down or I _will_ shoot you!" She had pulled out her Taser but was too afraid she'd hit Andy. He laughed and charged towards her. Andy jumped on his back garnering her a head-butt and a slam into the wall. When she fell off the guy charged Noelle again. Luckily back-up had arrived. Oliver hit him with his Taser and the guy fell to his knees. He was by no means being cooperative, with Epstein, Noelle, and Oliver holding him down trying to cuff him. Sam and Gail came running in to help.

He saw Andy laying on the floor bleeding. "Peck go check on McNally! I've got this."

Gail checked to make sure she was breathing and called for an ambulance. She was pretty sure she looked worse than she was. Sam and the others finally managed to handcuff the guy.

He quickly moved to Andy's side, taking one of her hands in his. He tapped lightly on her cheek. "Come on McNally!" She slowly stirred. "That's it."

Noelle watched and waited. "She got slammed against the wall pretty hard."

He nodded and slid his hand under her head to see if she was bleeding. Two sets of medics finally arrived and checked her out. Caroline insisted she go to the hospital. The other team took the lady they saved.

Oliver sent Sam with Andy in the ambulance. His heart raced as he watched them clean her up. She had a black eye and busted lip from the head butt and a knot on her head from meeting the wall. He was pretty sure she was going to have a few other bruises. The doctor checked her out and admitted her after hearing she blacked out, a concussion. Sam sat in the corner watching and listening to everything. The look on his face was unnerving Andy. She was finally settled in a room for the night.

She had to get him talking. "Guess it's a good thing I have a hard head."

He stood up and walked closer to the bed. "Andy...I..."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. We can re..."

He shook his head. "I can't...I can't do this. I can't bring someone else into her life that could...that she could...lose." He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Tears flowed down Andy's cheeks as he looked up at her. All she could do was nod. "It's ok." She took a deep breath. "You should go."

Sam reached for her and let his hand fall. He whispered. "I really am sorry." He walked out. It took all he had to make it to his truck and then to Oliver's.

When he knocked Oliver answered with a surprised look. "What are you doing here?"

Sam shook his head and pushed his way inside. "I need to get Abby home."

Oliver closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. "Sammy, what happened? Is Andy ok?"

He plopped down in a chair at the dining room table. "Yes. No. I don't know."

He threw up his hands. "Well where is she?"

He ran his hands across his face and mumbled. "Hospital."

Oliver practically shouted. "You left her at the hospital?" He slapped Sam in the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He hung his head. "I can't let someone else in her life that could leave her."

Oliver sighed, grabbing two beers and sitting down across from him. "Brother, you let me and Jerry into her life and we have the same job. You even introduced her to Nash. So what gives?"

Sam took a long drink of his beer. "I really like her Ollie. But I can't bring someone else into Abby's life that could leave her like Jen did, but worse."

Oliver had some really colorful things he could say about Sam's ex but kept it civil. "She walked out on you guys for her career Sam. Andy, Andy is nothing like Jen. She's young, so what? She's passionate about everything! She _loves_ that little girl. All three of you deserve to be happy. You have to trust someone enough eventually."

Now he felt even worse. Andy hadn't deserved what he did. "I'm scared Ollie. She's getting attached to Andy and I don't want her getting hurt."

Oliver took a drink of his beer while he nodded. "I get that brother but she isn't Jen. You should go back to the hospital and talk to her."

Sam looked at his watch; he still had time before visiting hours were over. He nodded and stood up. "You don't mind keeping her longer?"

His best friend waved him off. "She's playing with the girls and if she needs to she can sleep here. Go _talk_ to Andy."

He nodded and drove back to the hospital. He quickly made his way up to her room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Traci standing outside talking to Jerry.

He made his way over. "Hey! Is she ok?"

Traci crossed her arms and glared at him. "She's fine. What do you want Swarek?"

He looked at her confused. They had always gotten along really well because they had being a single parent in common and she _never_ called him Swarek. "I umm...I came back to check on her."

Traci blocked her doorway and her demeanor didn't change. "I told you that she's fine."

He stepped closer. "Nash? I just want to see her."

She shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't have left her in the first place. She _is_ your _partner_ after all."

Sam hung his head and sighed. "Traci." He looked back up. "You know what it's like being a single parent." She nodded slightly. "I freaked out a little ok. I'm sorry. I care about her but I have to worry about my daughter too."

Traci understood but she still didn't think it was fair. "She's not that kind of person Sam. You _know_ her mom walked out on her and she would _never_ do anything to hurt Abby."

He nodded. "I know. I just want to see her. If she wants me to leave then I will."

Traci nodded and stepped in Andy's room. Jerry smiled at his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "She's a good one brother. Don't let her get away."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Traci stepped back out and nodded towards the room. "She's not really up for visitors but you should try anyway." Sam stepped towards the door and Traci touched his arm. "Only if you're serious though. She can't take someone walking out on her either."

Sam nodded and reached for the door. "Thank you."

He stepped in and Andy whispered. " _Is he gone_?" She was expecting Traci when the door opened. When she looked up to find Sam she turned her head. "I told Traci I didn't want to see you."

He walked over to her bed and sat down. She moved away when he reached for her. "Andy?"

She kept her head turned. "Why are you here? You made yourself pretty clear earlier."

He sighed and put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry Andy. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have left you like that. First and foremost because you're my partner and partner's _always_ have each other's backs and secondly because I care about you, not just as my partner."

She shook her head. "You know I get why you are the way you are." She turned to look at him, tears glistening her eyes. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt _you_ _or Abby._ If I didn't think I could do this I wouldn't have even started anything."

He twined his fingers in with hers. "I know and I'm sorry Andy. Look..." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I want another chance. Please."

As much as Andy wanted to be mad at him she couldn't be. She imagined her dad may have been the same way if he hadn't buried himself in work and the bottle.

She gently squeezed his hand and nodded. "Ok but please, promise me that you won't just walk out the door. That we'll talk if things go south."

He smiled and nodded. "You won't get rid of me without a fight." A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "No more tears."

She nodded. "Sam, can you..."

He leaned in closer. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if maybe you..." She spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Could hold me for a little bit?"

He broke out in a huge grin. "I'm pretty sure I could manage that."

She slid over more in the bed and he turned around. He sat back and slid his arm around her. Andy sighed as she cuddled up to him, resting her head between his neck and shoulder. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "No. Thank you for understanding and giving me another chance."

Traci and Jerry peeked in and smiled when they saw them cuddled up. Jerry chuckled. "I told you."

Traci smacked his arm. "Ok. You were right, this one time. Let's get out of here."

Sam text Oliver to let him know he would be a while. Ollie's response was. "Take your time. She's asleep."

He stayed for a couple of hours just holding her. He hated to wake her up but he didn't want to leave without telling her. He kissed the top of her head. "Andy, sweetheart?"

She stirred a little. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry but I need to go. Abby's with the Shaw's."

She smiled and nodded. "It's ok. Tell her hi for me."

He slid out from behind her and turned. "Did they tell you when you'll get released?"

She shrugged. "Maybe lunch time."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm off tomorrow and I'd really like to be the one to take you home."

Her heart rate picked up. "I'd like that too."

He smiled and leaned in kissing her softly because of her busted lip. She winced and he pulled back. "I'm sorry. I should know better." He gently traced his thumb across her lips.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's ok. I didn't hurt much." She pulled him back into another kiss. He gently wrapped his fingers up in her hair as he got lost in her kisses.

Her door opening made him pull back. A nurse was there to check in her and giggled an. "I'm sorry." Before she ducked back out.

Sam let out a chuckle as he watched her face flush. "I'm sorry but I need to go."

She shook her head. "Don't ever apologize for that. Ok? She comes first always."

Sam nodded and kissed her one last time before standing up. "I'll see you in the morning. I'll bring you breakfast."

Shaking her head. "You don't have to do that. I can just call you..."

He gave her a stern look. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded in defeat and whispered. "Goodnight."

She soon fell asleep, her body exhausted from the beating she had taken. Traci stopped in before shift to bring her clothes and a little make-up. She climbed in the shower as soon as Traci left, missing Sam's text that he was on his way. She put on a sports bra and panties in the bathroom. When she stepped up to her bed to put on the rest of her clothes she heard a gasp. Covering herself she turned to find Sam staring. He voice came out so quiet. " _Andy_?"

She quickly turned and slipped her pants and shirt on. "Sam! What...I didn't know..."

He had moved up behind her when she turned around. "Your back...Jesus Andy."

She turned to look back at herself. "What?"

He gently touched her. "It's covered in bruises." He lightly caressed where it was bruised.

He let her finish dressing and she turned to face him. He winced when he saw her face. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. With her head tucked she said. "I was going to put on make-up. I'm sorry." Covering her face she took a few steps back. "You don't have to stay."

He shook his head and closed the gap between them, taking her gently in his arms. "You're still as beautiful as ever. I'm not going anywhere. I just...I didn't realize how bad it was."

She rested her head on his chest. "He knocked my gun out of my hand, tried to cut me, he went after Noelle and I jumped on his back. That's when he head butted me and slammed me into the wall."

She could feel his heart pounding and his body tense. "Jesus! And I fucking leave you here." He shook his head and ran his hand up her back, burying his fingers in her hair. "I am such an ass. Andy, I'm _so_ sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I...I understand."

He sighed. "It's _not_ fine."

He was interrupted by a little voice. "Daddy! Can I see MNally now?"

Andy stiffened and tried to pull away. "No Sam! She can't...I don't want her to see me like this."

He held her tight. "Shh! It's ok." She shook her head. "Andy. Andy, it's ok. I talked to her on the way over here. She knows that you have boo boo's." She couldn't help but giggle at that and he rolled his eyes. "Look at me." She tilted her head up slightly. "I promise it's ok. She really wanted to see you."

Abby had moved closer and tugged on Andy's shirt. "MNally! Daddy says you have boo boo's. Have present make you feel better."

Andy looked up at Sam again and he nodded. She stepped back and looked down at his little girl. "I do but I'm ok. What did you bring me?"

Abby handed her a picture. It had three stick figures on it. Sam guided her over to the bed and she sat down. He scooped Abby up and sat her beside Andy. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Abby touched her face. "Owwie!" Andy giggled and nodded. Abby looked back at the picture, pointing to each figure she said. "Daddy, Abby, Andy."

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek. "It's my favorite princess. Best present ever."

Sam pulled up a chair and sat in front of them. "I was going to bring breakfast but decided to take you out instead. Your doctor just told me you're about to go home."

She smiled and then frowned. "I can't go out in public like this. People will think..."

He chuckled. "I don't care what people think but I know somewhere we can go that you don't have to worry about that."

It took about 30 minutes for the nurse to come back with her release papers. Andy happily signed them and got all of her stuff together. She wasn't impressed when they told her would have to go out in a wheelchair. Sam managed to convince them to let him help her out. He loaded them all up and drove through the city. She didn't care where they went she was just glad they were together.

He pulled into a really small diner. "I know the owners and they won't say anything." She trusted him so she nodded and he climbed out. Sam helped both of his ladies out and they walked inside.

Abby ran for the elderly lady behind the counter. "Grandma!"

She was scooped up and held tight. "Hey beautiful girl."

Andy froze. _DID HE REALLY JUST BRING HER TO HIS IN-LAWS?_ She felt him place his hand gently on the small of her back. "Come on sweetheart. They're great people." He walked them over. "Hey Mom!"

The lady hugged Sam. "Hey son! Who's the pretty lady?"

Sam smiled. "This is my friend Andy. Andy, this is Stella Banks and Henry is here somewhere."

Stella hugged Andy. "Nice to meet you dear."

Andy was shocked but managed to say. "Nice to meet you too."

Stella yelled. " _Henry!"_

From the back a man yelled. " _I'm busy Stell!"_

Sam chuckled as Stella furrowed her brow. " _The kids are here_!"

There was some clanging and a man appeared smiling. Abby yelled. "Grandpa!"

He laughed and picked her up, hugging her tight. "Hey pumpkin!" He walked over to Sam and held out his hand. "Son!"

Sam still had his hand on Andy's back. "Pop, this is Andy. Andy this is Pop."

Henry hugged Andy with his free arm. "She's a pretty one Sammy."

Sam chuckled and Andy blushed. "She definitely is."

Stella nodded. "You have your pick of the place."

They all walked to a round booth and sat down. Stella brought coffee for Andy and Sam and juice for Abby.

Sam smiled as he watched his in-laws interact. He took Andy's hand. "Hey, umm...Henry has these omelets that he makes and they're like, like the best thing you'll _ever_ eat."

Andy giggled and nodded. "You sold me."

Sam nodded to Henry who had been watching. He smiled and headed back into the kitchen. Abby tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve. "Daddy, Abby play with Grandma?"

Sam ran his hand over her head and nodded. "Of course Princess." They watched her make her way to her Grandma. Sam looked over at Andy. "You probably think this is a little strange." She shrugged and he chuckled. "It's strange sweetheart but..." He shrugged. "It works for us." He sighed. "She was offered a job in California. She didn't even discuss it with anyone, just accepted it. Didn't even care if we went with her. When she told her parents that she was leaving they told her that if she left that little girl that they were done with her. She kissed them goodbye and walked out of all of our lives. There was no way I was going to keep them from seeing her, wasn't their fault. About six months after she left I was served with divorce papers and she signed over her parental rights. No one has heard from her since."

It was a lot for Andy to take in. She squeezed Sam's hand and looked into his eyes. "You're the best father Sam. She's so lucky to have you."

He shrugged. "I love her and I won't let her grow up thinking she's not loved or important. You know how I came up." Andy nodded. "My daughter won't go through that."

She caressed his cheek. "You have an amazing support system too Sam. She's healthy and happy."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You know, you're pretty amazing too." Andy blushed and shook her head. "You know you're awesome."

Andy swatted him. "Yeah. I'm so awesome that I look like I was someone's punching bag."

He gently ran his hand across her back and she jumped. "Shit! I'm sorry. I...I wasn't trying to hurt you."

She shook her head. "You didn't hurt me." He looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm not saying I'm not sore because that would be a lie but you didn't _hurt_ me." He gave her a confused look this time. She giggled and slid her hand under the table to squeeze his thigh.

He jumped this time and laughed. "Ok. I get it."

Henry came out with breakfast and they all ate together. Andy really liked Sam's family and they were so sweet to her. Sam drove her home and helped her inside. "Thank you for everything."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam pulled Andy into his arms and kissed her. "It was my pleasure. So, I think you should rest while Abby and I go buy food to make you dinner."

She was surprised. "You don't have to do anymore Sam. You've done plenty already."

He kissed her again. "We were supposed to have a date last night. We still will have that date but tonight, tonight the princess and I are going to cook for you. Ok?"

She nodded. "I feel silly to be this tired."

Sam looked to Abby. "Sweetheart, Daddy's going to help Andy take her things to her room. I'll be right back."

Abby waved at Andy. "Night Andy!"

She giggled and said. "Night Abby!"

Sam followed her back to her room. "Do you need help with anything?"

She thought for a moment and shook her head. "I'm ok." She pulled him to her and ran her hands up to cup his face; she leaned her forehead against his and whispered. " _Thanks for the ride home_."

He brushed his nose across hers. "My pleasure." He kissed her softly. "We're going to go for now. I need to go back to my place and get a few things for her, then to the store, and then we'll come back here." He paused for a second. "We could just wait for you to get up. You know, you could call us when you're ready."

She looked at him funny. " _Ok._ Or you could just come back when you're finished."

He caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to have to get up to let us back in."

Andy shrugged. "Then take my keys."

He was a little surprised at her nonchalance. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Ok." He walked her over to the bed and pulled back the covers, nodding. Andy turned a few shades of red but climbed between the sheets. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in.

She actually had to laugh that _big bad Sam Swarek_ was tucking her in. "Umm." She giggled. "Thanks."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her one last time before he left. He scooped up Abby and they left. Andy fell asleep pretty quickly. He went to his house first. "Ok. Princess, go pick out three toys to take back to Andy's."

Abby smiled. "Daddy, we go back to Andy's?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am. Remember she has boo boo's?" Abby nodded. "We're going to go make her dinner tonight. Do you think that would be fun?"

She nodded excitedly. "Fun daddy. Make MNally dinner. Make her boo boo's better."

He chuckled. "I hope so sweetie." He brushed his hand across the top of her head. "Ok. Go on and pick something. Daddy is going to get a few things too." Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed some spices that he would use on the chicken. He also grabbed a bottle of wine that he'd been given for Christmas.

Abby came back in. "Daddy! Abby ready!"

He looked down to find her with a bag. "What did you pick sweetie?"

She held the bag open. "Paper. Crayons. Boo Boo Bunny. Make Andy feel better."

He picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. "That's perfect princess. She's going to love it. Now we're going to the grocery store."

Abby cheered. She loved getting a cookie at the deli. "Cookie Daddy?"

He smiled. "Sure but you have to save it until after dinner this time."

She nodded. "Ok Daddy."

He always found it funny when he went grocery shopping with Abby. Women seemed to act very strange towards him, a little too friendly. He asked Zoe about it once and she said there was something sexy about a man out grocery shopping with his kids. He laughed at the memory as they walked through the produce section. He picked up all of the things he'd need for dinner and he picked up a cheesecake for dessert. They were walking back towards the front when Abby tugged on his hand.

He looked down and she was holding flowers. "Daddy, for MNally. Pretty."

Some women close by aww'd and he laughed. "Sure sweetie. I think she would like them very much." He really had no idea what kind of flowers she'd like. Abby had picked up yellow daisies. He paid for everything and they headed back to Andy's. He was glad she was still asleep when they got back. He turned on the radio and set her up on Andy's coffee table while he went to work in the kitchen.

Andy woke up sometime later. She stretched and winced from the pain, forgetting that she'd been injured. The aromas floating around her room made her stomach growl. She slowly rolled out of bed and went to her bathroom.

Sam heard the water running and smiled. "Hey Princess! Andy's awake. You should take her the flowers."

Abby bounced up and down as he handed her the bouquet. He followed behind her as she walked down the hall. Andy's door was closed and she looked up at him. He nodded and she knocked.

Andy smiled when she heard the little knock. She opened the door to find Abby holding up flowers to her. "Aww! Abby! They're beautiful!" She picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Abby wrapped herself around Andy. "Abby love you. Feel better."

Andy giggled as she stepped through the doorway to find Sam standing in the hall. "I feel much better."

She stepped up beside him and he slid his arm around her. "Hey!"

She beamed. "Hey! How long was I asleep?"

He shrugged. "A couple of hours." Sliding his hand up her back and running his fingers through her hair. "How are you really feeling?"

She nodded towards the living room and they started walking. "I'm feeling ok. Sore of course but it's not _too_ bad." Abby wiggled and Andy put her down. They were standing in her living room now. "It smells really good Sam."

He smiled and shrugged. "I do ok in the kitchen. Come on." He took her hand and led her to the sofa. "Have a seat. It should be finished soon."

She shook her head. "I'd rather watch you." He nodded and led her to a bar stool where she was able to watch Abby and Sam. Thirty minutes later dinner was ready and Sam set the table.

Andy wasn't really surprised at how well he could cook; after all he did have to take care of his daughter. "Sam, that was really amazing. Thank you."

His dimples flashed. "That's just a small example. Wait until you have my spaghetti."

Abby bounced in her seat. "Daddy, Abby want spaghettis."

He chuckled. "We'll have it soon sweetie."

She nodded. "Ok. Abby want Andy have spaghettis too."

Sam smiled at his little girl. "Well, I think we can arrange that."

After dinner they went to the living room to watch a movie. Halfway through Abby started to yawn. Even though she understood they had to leave she was a little disappointed. She could see Sam was hesitant. "Looks like the Princess needs her beauty sleep."

Sam smiled and nodded as he ran his fingers through Abby's hair. "Yeah. I think it's been a long day for everyone. I'm sorry."

Andy shook her head. "Don't _ever_ be sorry when it comes to her." She stood up and reached for Sam's hand. He held onto Abby as he stood up. She helped him gather Abby's things and pack them up. She kissed both of them good night at Sam's truck. "See you in a couple of days."

He'd forgotten that she had to take some time because of her injuries. "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe I can bring you some lunch?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd really like that." He gently pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. She was breathless by the time he pulled back. "Wow!"

He laughed. "I do kind of have that effect on people." She swatted him. "I'm glad we did this."

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. "Me too. Now get that little girl home."

They kept a regular routine of dinners and rides to work. Sam got a call from his in-laws that they wanted to keep Abby for a weekend. He was excited and nervous. He waited until after Parade to approach Andy. It was kind of a big moment for both of them. He nodded towards the coffee station and she followed. "Everything ok?"

He nodded as he picked up cups to make their coffees. "Our weekend plans have to be changed a little."

She nodded. "It's ok."

He smiled. "Umm. Henry and Stella want Abby for the weekend. It'll just be us if that's ok."

Her heart raced as she nodded. "Yeah. That would... Yeah." She absolutely adored Abby and enjoyed every minute the three of them spent together.

He chuckled. "You sure?" She swatted him and nodded. "Good. I was thinking dinner and a movie Friday night?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. "Sounds great."

He smiled big and nudged her with his shoulder. "Think about where you want to go and what you want to see."

Their conversation was interrupted by Oliver and Dov's loud recap of their shift the day before. Sam rolled his eyes as they skirted around them and headed for their cruiser. It was a pretty busy day so they didn't get to talk much about the weekend. She had plans with Traci and Gail that night so they didn't get to talk then either. Friday came pretty quickly and both seemed to be happy about it. Sam's plan was to pick her up after he dropped Abby off with Stella and Henry.

He was greeted with Stella's warm voice when he walked in. "Hey princess!" Abby ran for her grandma. "Sam, how are you doing?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm great Stell. How are you?"

She smiled big at her son-in-law. "We're great, excited about having our little girl this weekend."

Sam nodded; he knew all three of them loved these little weekends. "She hasn't stopped talking about it since I told her."

Stella could see he was nervous about something. "What are you going to do this weekend?"

He smiled. "I have a date with Andy tonight."

Stella bounced with excitement. "That's great Sammy. She's a sweet one and anyone can see she cares about you _and_ Abby. I hope you guys have fun and don't worry about her. You know she's in good hands here."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Thanks Stell. You're one of a kind."

She smacked him lightly on the face. "Get out of here and have some fun." He kissed Abby good bye and headed home. He sent Andy a text to let her know he was home and would be ready in 30 minutes.

Andy had walked home to calm her nerves. Sure they had been out but Abby was always with them. She was nervous and excited about what the night held for them. As soon as she got home she climbed into the shower. When she stepped out she heard her phone beep. It was a text from Sam and she smiled. She responded with. _See you soon._

She had picked out three out fits to pick from. She finally decided on a dark blue dress and black strappy heels. She'd never dressed up like this for him and hoped he would like it. She wasn't much for jewelry or perfume; however she did put on some pear scented lotion and a pair of hoop earrings. She also curled her hair a little, leaving it down. He seemed to love to play with it.

Sam had to take a few deep breaths as he got ready. He thought the hot shower would him relax a little but it didn't feel like it. He kept shaking his head. It was Andy for crying out loud. They'd been out many times before. The one exception was that Abby had been with them every other time. He quickly threw on a burgundy button-up and a pair of black jeans. He put on his favorite watch and spiked his hair just a little bit. As he walked out he grabbed his favorite leather jacket and sent another text. _On my way._ He quickly stopped at a corner store to buy her a bouquet of tulips. He took one more calming breath as he climbed out of his truck and walked up to her door.

Andy smiled as she read his text. She'd decided on a little bit of wine to help calm her nerves. She heard his truck pull up out front and she smiled again. Her nerves were humming and her hands were shaking a little. A few seconds later there was a soft knock at her door. She shook her hands a little to calm them and walked over to her door. She opened it to find a smiling Sam on the other side.

As soon as she opened the door he lost the ability to breathe. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Wow!"

He stepped closer and reached for her hand. "You look amazing."

Andy dipped her head down, hoping to hide the blush that crept over her cheeks after seeing the look on Sam's face. She squeezed his hand. "You look amazing too." He held out the flowers and she took them, smiling. "Sam, they're beautiful."

He cupped her face and kissed her. "Not half as beautiful as you."

She blushed again. "Let me put these in water." He followed her into the kitchen. He saw the wine glass on the counter and smiled. She wasn't much of a drinker so she must have had some to calm her nerves. He watched her find what she needed and put the flowers on the dining room table. "I'm ready if you are."

He took her hand and led her to the door. "I'm ready." She reached for her jacket and he held his out. She nodded as he held it so she could slip her arms inside. He took her in as they walked out to his truck. She had the most amazing legs he'd ever seen. He helped her into the truck and climbed in his side. "Did you decide what you wanted to do tonight?"

She hadn't really wanted to do the deciding but she had done some research and found a great place. "Have you heard of Cinebistro?"

He smiled and nodded. "I have and I think it would be perfect."

Sam drove them to the other side of town. Dinner was great; they ate, talked, and laughed. Each wondering to themselves why they had been so nervous. They chose _Hansel and Gretel_ as their movie. They chose seats at the top of the theater so they could be somewhat alone. Andy pulled up the arm of the chair so they could sit closer together and then she draped her legs across Sam's lap. He smiled and rested his hand on her bare knee, both jumped a little from the connection. The tension finally subsided and Sam began to run his hand slowly up and down her leg. He would start at her ankle and slowly fluttered his fingertips up to her knee.

He smiled as he heard her breath hitch and felt the goose bumps pop on her silky soft skin. Andy couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hand and held on tightly, catching her breath. Sam looked at her to make sure he hadn't done anything to upset her. She smiled shyly as she slowly moved his hand just a little further up past her knee.

He freaked a little when she stopped his hand. He was worried that he may have pushed it too far. When she moved his hand up further he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Even in the bad lighting he could see her eyes were dark and the smile she wore was seductive. He sighed as he gently squeezed her thigh.

He leaned closer. " _You're so beautiful Andy."_ She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her over into his lap. He had no desire to rush things; he ran his fingers through her hair as he held her tight. She giggled and he raised an eyebrow.

Nuzzling his neck she whispered. "You really love playing with my hair don't you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Almost as much as touching you." He felt her sigh. "I can't get enough of you Andy."

She pulled him into a deep kiss and lightly bit his lip when she pulled away. "Me either." They kept it together until the movie ended. They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked out to his truck. She backed up to his truck and pulled him to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "What would you like to do now?"

There were many things that crossed his mind. "It's up to you. We could go to the Penny for a drink."

Andy shook her head. "We might run into our friends and I'd rather have you all to myself."

He chuckled and said. "Ok. You have anything in mind?"

She nodded. "My place?" She chewed on her lip as she waited for his response. Sam smiled and nodded. She stepped away from the truck so he could open the door. They drove to Andy's holding hands. She led him inside and they stopped in the living room. "Beer?" Sam nodded. "Get comfy. I'll be right back."

He sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. A few minutes later she walked back in and sat beside him. "Want to watch something?"

Andy shrugged. "It's up to you. I think I recorded the Maple Leaf's game." Sam smiled and handed her the remote. She searched through her DVR and found it. They settled in to watch the game. Andy got up to replenish their beers. She decided to get a little _comfortable._ She went back to her room and quickly changed into her Kessel jersey and Sophie shorts.

Sam noticed she was gone a little longer than she should have been. "Andy?"

She walked back in with the beers. "Sorry. I was getting comfortable."

He turned to see her and his jaw dropped. "S'ok." Clearing his throat he reached for her. "Wow!"

She smiled at the look on his face, sheer desire. She sat the beers down on her coffee table and sat down, straddling his lap. "Hey!"

He chuckled. "Hey! Feel better?" She nodded and he shook his head. "You can even make a simple hockey jersey look sexy McNally." She giggled and shook her head. They sat quietly staring at each other for a few minutes.

She leaned in and nipped his neck just below his ear. He gripped her hips as she kissed and nipped her way up and down his neck. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam's breath caught and he grabbed her hands. "Andy wait!"

She felt like he'd pushed her off on the floor. She was embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" When she tried to move off his lap he held her in place.

He held tight. "No! Don't move. Just wait, ok?" She wouldn't look up at him. She totally withdrew. "Andy, please look at me." Briefly she made eye contact with him before looking back down at her hands.

Shaking her head she finally moved back onto the sofa. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and shook his head, turning so he could look at her. "I didn't want you to move and I'm sorry if you thought..." He reached for her. She didn't pull away but she didn't squeeze his hand as he wrapped his fingers up in hers.

She barely spoke above a whisper. "I shouldn't have... If you're not interested..."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Andy, _seriously_? I'm _very_ interested. I just... It's a big step for us. Are you sure this is what you want?" He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Because if we do this, there's no going back."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back Sam. I want _you_. I want _us._ And that us _includes_ Abby too. If you're not ready, then that's ok."

He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. He was ready, or at least he _thought_ he was. He had thought quite a bit about this night. "I'm ready for more. There's no doubt about that." He reached up and caressed her cheek. She still wouldn't look at him. "Come on sweetheart. Look at me please."

She took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. "It's getting late. You can stay here tonight if you want."

Sam sighed. "I'd like that if you're sure."

She nodded, stood up, and took his hand. She led him back to her room. "There's an extra tooth brush in the bathroom. You go first."

He kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he shook his head. " _Idiot._ " He sighed and stepped back into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed rubbing lotion on her legs.

As soon as he walked into her bathroom she flopped down on her bed. " _Idiot_." She should've waited for him to make the first move. She grabbed her lotion bottle of her dresser and started rubbing it on her legs. She listened as he brushed his teeth and used the bathroom.

He walked out to find her putting lotion on her amazing long legs. She stood up and kissed his cheek as she walked into the bathroom. Sam took off his shirt, sat down on the foot of her bed, and waited. He listened as she got ready. A few minutes later she walked out and smiled at him.

He stood up. "I umm...I...do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" She walked over to the other side of the bed, crawled in and pulled back the covers, shaking her head. He took off his jeans and slid into bed. Sam lay down and reached for her. She cuddled in closer and wrapped her arm around him. "You comfortable?"

She nodded. "You?"

He sighed. "Yeah." He had imagined a night like this for a while. Of course it went a _lot_ different than this night was going.

She loved being close to him. He radiated such warmth. She had imagined being in bed with him many times but this wasn't exactly the way she saw the night going.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair. "Andy?" She looked up at him; he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She responded with a soft moan.

She moved over on top of him as she deepened the kiss, their tongues gently brushing against each other. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, one stopping at her lower back and the other moving up to between her shoulder blades, holding her to him. She _needed_ and _wanted_ more. Sitting up Andy slowly removed her shirt.

Sam's heart stopped as she revealed her body to him. It was so much more than he had pictured. He slowly ran his fingers up her stomach, across her ribs and between her breasts. He breathed out. " _Jesus Andy."_ She grinded her hips into him as he cupped her breasts in his hands, gently kneading them. " _You're so perfect_."

Her head fell back as he continued to gently massage her breasts, his calloused fingers sending shock waves through her as they grazed her nipples. He thought he'd never seen a sexier sight than her above him, head back, lips parted, sighing his name. " _Sam! That feels so good. You have the best hands."_

He sat up and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. She practically attacked him. They took turns kissing and nibbling on each other's necks and ears. He was incredibly hard and her grinding her hips into him didn't help. She took his hand and slid down the front of her panties. He gasped as he felt how wet and warm she was. " _Fuck Andy_!" She grinded herself into his fingers. He thought he was going to lose his mind.

There was no going back. "I _need_ you Sam. _Please!"_ She could feel him throbbing against her. He flipped them over, never removing his hand. She grinded herself against him again and he lost the little bit of control he had. He slid his hand out and ripped her panties off and she gasped. She quickly moved her hands across and down his back to help him out of his boxers.

Sam thrust himself inside her and both of them gasped. He buried his face in her neck as he tried to regain control. Andy wrapped her arms and legs around him, as she kissed and nipped his shoulder. He took a few deep breaths as he propped on his elbow to look at her. They locked eyes and he started to slowly move his hips. She moaned as he slowly thrust into her. " _You feel so good_."

She met his thrusts with her own. They moved slowly with each other. Sam soon felt her clenching against him. Andy mewled. " _Sam! I...I'm going...going to..."_

He wrapped himself tighter around her and thrust harder and deeper into her. "I got you sweetheart. Just let go." He continued to pick up his rhythm as she shuddered and practically screamed his name. He thrust hard into her and moaned her name as he followed right behind her. They kissed as they came down from their high.

Sam rolled them over and she rested on top of him. He kissed the top of her head as she kissed his chest. "Sam, that was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

He chuckled as he remembered her sliding his hand into her panties. "You're pretty amazing too. And umm...sorry about your panties."

She giggled as she remembered him ripping them off. "It's ok. Maybe you could buy me another pair to make up for it."

He growled and lightly smacked her on the butt. "I see a shopping day tomorrow."

Andy nudged his jaw with her nose. He pulled back to look down at her and she kissed him. "I can't wait."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam woke up to Andy watching him. She smiled big and whispered. "Hey!"

Flashing his dimples he whispered. "Hey!" He leaned in and kissed her. "How are you this morning?"

She was still smiling. "Great! How are you?"

He stretched and then pulled her over onto him, kissing her deeply. "Great!"

She moaned into his lips and wiggled against him. Sam groaned as he pushed himself up to meet her warmth. They made love again before they showered and ate breakfast. Since they had nowhere to be they spent the day relaxing on her sofa.

Sam had been slightly teasing when he said he'd take her shopping for new panties but now he was a little curious as to whether she'd really do it. "So umm... If you want me to replace what I ripped off last night I'd be happy to take you."

She had thought he was mildly teasing but now that she was looking at him, she could see his eyes darken. She let a smile cross her lips. "If you think you're up for it."

Sam chuckled and pulled her into his lap, thrusting his hips a little bit. "Oh! I'm _up_ for it sweetheart."

Andy went to her room and put on a dress and heels. When she walked back out he knew he was in trouble. He even let her drive to the shop so he could admire her. "I'm not usually one for lacey things but I love this place."

Sam rested his hand on her thigh. "I'm sure I'll love it too."

They pulled up to Tara's ten minutes later. He smiled as he got out and walked around to her side, taking her hand they walked inside. "What do you like?"

Sam looked around. "Anything you're in sweetheart."

She led him around the store as she picked things out. He would smile and nod if he liked it. She picked out five outfits and they went to the fitting rooms. Sam planted himself on one of the oversized chairs and waited. He had never done this with any woman and if asked he doubted he could explain why he was now.

Andy put on the purple lace set first. "Ready Sam?"

He smiled. "Very!" He wasn't really prepared for what he saw when she walked out. He swallowed hard as his eyes ran up the full length of her. She walked out swinging her hips and smiling. "Jesus." He mumbled.

He started to stand up but she pushed him back down and sat down straddling his lap. "What do you think?"

Sam wanted so badly to touch her but she had pinned his hands to his side. He licked his lips and nodded. " _Absolutely gorgeous_."

She let his hands go and he slowly reached for her. He knew he was going to have to behave but he need to feel the lacey material against her skin. He lightly grazed the tips of his fingers across the top of the bra. He could feel the silky smoothness of her and the slight roughness of the lace. She held her breath as Sam touched her. "More?" He nodded and she disappeared into the fitting room.

She tried on several more outfits watching Sam's eyes grow darker each time. On the last one she went all out; steely blue thong, barely there bra; garter belt and panty hose. She walked out and heard Sam groan as his eyes took all of her in.

He's pretty sure his heart stopped when she walked out. "That one." This time she let him stand up. He waked slow deliberate circles around her. Normally Andy would feel like prey but Sam made her feel like the center of the universe.

He looked around before he pulled her to him. "You're so damn beautiful." He slid her hand between them, so she could feel how hard he was. "Wear that out. I'll go pay for it."

Andy went back in as Sam went to the front to pay for her outfit. He was waiting when she stepped back out. Taking her hand he led her back out to his truck and he drove this time. They rarely went out and tonight he wanted to show her off, show _them_ off. "Feel like drinks at the Penny?"

Andy smile and nodded. "Sounds great."

He squeezed her hand as he navigated there. They pulled up and Sam helped her out. He took her hand as they walked towards the front door. She stopped and he turned to see what was wrong. "Sweetheart?"

She gave him a small smile. "Are you sure you want to go in like this?" He looked at her questioningly and she held up their hands. "I mean, I know pretty much everyone knows but..."

He silenced her by crashing his lips into hers, kissing her languidly. He pulled back when they both needed air. "There's nothing I want more, as long as you're ready."

She slid her arm around him and nodded towards the doors. "Let's go."

Sam smiled and kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You look amazing." He pushed the door open for her. They stepped through the door arms around each other. Sam spotted their friends right off and nodded in their direction.

Andy looked around. "Is it me or is it really busy in here tonight?"

Sam had noticed it too. "Hmm. Yeah. A little bit."

They were met with cheers as they approached the table. Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "Good to see you guys finally out brother."

Sam shook his head. His friend was a little tipsy already. "Abby's with her grandparents this weekend so we thought we'd join you guys."

Jerry managed to take his eyes off Traci long enough to smile. "Glad you guys are here Sammy! Have a shot!"

The drinks started flowing and the music had people up dancing. Sam watched as Andy followed Gail and Traci out to dance. _God she could really move!_ __  
  
The girls finally made their way back to the table, Andy opting to stand in front of Sam instead of sitting down. She had slowly managed to back herself up to him and every song that had a beat she moved her hips to it.

Sam was about to lose his mind; the friction and remembering what she was wearing underneath. After about two hours they had to send Ollie home in a cab. Jerry and Traci had found a corner of their own and were busy "talking". Chris, Gail, and Dov were playing darts.

Sam took this as their cue to sneak out. He discreetly led Andy through the crowd and down the hall to the back exit. She knew what she had been doing to him all night and when they'd made it down the hall a little she backed herself up against the wall and pulled Sam to her. He needed no further encouragement. He slid his hand around to cup her ass as he kissed her hard. She parted her lips as he brushed his tongue across them. He moved his hot kisses down her neck and hummed against her skin as he felt her melt into him.

Andy moaned as he hitched up one of her legs so he had better access to press himself against her.  
Although he was completely lost in her he had noticed that no one had been down the hall recently.  
He pulled back to check his surroundings and saw there was a door to his right. He turned the knob and the door opened. He pulled Andy through the door with him and fumbled for a light switch. When he finally found it he saw they were in the office. He locked the door and pulled Andy to him.

She ran her hand down his chest to gently squeeze his throbbing erection. Sam was too far gone for taking his time. He turned her around; using one hand to unzip himself and the other to pull her thong down. Andy braced herself on a stack of boxes, completely turned on by Sam's aggressiveness. He thrust himself hard into her and she squealed. He rested one hand on her stomach holding her to him and the other slid between her warm folds.

When he felt how wet she was he pumped harder and harder into her. She stood up and arched back into him so she could kiss him. Soon they both were moaning and groaning each other's names. Sam held her tight as he pumped one last one into her and they both shuddered through their orgasms.

He turned her around and held her tightly to him for a few minutes. After they both seemed to have calmed, Sam put their clothes back together; turning out the light he slowly opened the door. It was clear so he led Andy out to the truck, neither saying anything until they pulled out of the lot.

She felt the blush creep over her cheeks when she thought about what they had just done. She squeezed his hand and he looked over at her with the softest smile. He squeezed back. "Stay at my place tonight."

Her heart skipped. "Are you sure?"

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Positive."

She nodded. "Ok."

They stopped at her place so she could pack a bag and then drove to his house. She loved his townhouse. It was warmly decorated with pictures of him with Abby or her alone, of Sarah and her family and of his friends.

They showered and fell into bed. He ran his hand slowly up and down her back as she cuddled against him. "I'm picking Abby up at noon and I'd really like for you to go with me."

Andy smiled at the thought of seeing her. "I'd love to."

They woke up late the next morning and headed to the diner. Abby was happily playing in their favorite booth when they walked in. Sam smiled big when he saw his little girl. "I heard somewhere there's a beautiful princess here."

Abby quickly slid out of the booth and ran for Sam. "Daddy!" She crashed into his awaiting arms.

He picked her up and held her tight. "I missed you. Did you have fun?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Abby missed Daddy too." She turned to see Andy and her little eyes danced. "MNally!" She wiggled in Sam's arms until he passed her over. She clung to Andy tightly. "Missed MNally too."

Tears welled up in Andy's eyes as she hugged the little girl. "I missed you too sweetie!"

Stella watched with the warmest smile. "She was wonderful as always." Sam hugged her too. "Did you two have a good weekend?"

Sam nodded. "We definitely did."

Andy agreed and said. "But we missed this little one."

They ate lunch and talked with Stella and Henry until it got busy. Sam pulled up to his place and Andy smiled. "You should spend some time with her alone tonight." He furrowed his brow. "You've had me all weekend. I know you missed her."

He nodded. "But I really missed the three of us."

How could she say no to that? She kissed his cheek. "Ok. If you're sure." He nodded and so did she.

Two weeks later Andy spent the night with Sam and Abby for the first time. She was really nervous about the whole thing but Abby seemed thrilled. Andy read her a story before tucking her in. This became a routine for them. Andy spent almost as many nights with Sam and Abby as she did at her own house.

It was unusual for them to have separate days off but this week they did. They were lying in bed the night before and she finally decided to ask him. "Hey Sam?"

He had been running his hand slowly up and down her back, with his eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of her beside him. "Mmm. Hmm?"

She smiled into his chest. "Umm. I was wondering if I could keep Abby tomorrow."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Of course and I think she'd really like a day with her MNally."

Andy poked him in the side. Apparently even though Abby knew her name she kept calling her MNally. "I thought about taking her to Build-A-Bear."

Sam had seen that store before. "She'll love that." Andy smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to spend the day with her. "You guys can drop me off at work and then pick me up when shift is over." She nodded.

The next morning they woke up and followed their usual routine of breakfast and getting ready.  
They dropped Sam off with a kiss from each of them and headed out. He hated when she didn't work because he didn't like having any other partner. Frank must have been in a good mood because he let him ride solo. It was a pretty quiet day. Andy kept in touch with him through texts and he ate lunch with Oliver and Diaz.

He was sitting at a red light smiling and thinking about his "girls" out shopping together. The light turned green and he checked the intersection to make sure it was clear. As he pulled through he heard a loud honk, turning to his right he saw a garbage truck careening towards him. His last thoughts before it crashed into the cruiser were of Abby and Andy, and then he saw darkness.

He felt a hand slap his face lightly several times and then he heard a familiar voice. "Sammy? Sammy? Come on brother!" A couple more slaps. "Wake up Sammy!"

He finally opened his eyes and all he felt was pain. His entire body ached and he had no idea why. "Ollie?" He looked over to his best friend who looked extremely relieved.

When Sam opened his eyes Oliver sighed heavily. "Thank God!" He hung his head for a second then heard his name. "It's me brother."

Sam being semi coherent jerked up. "Andy!" He turned and reached to the passenger side finding nothing but the door crunched into the seat. He started fighting with his seatbelt. "Andy!"

Oliver grabbed him. "She wasn't here Sam. It's her day off." Sam turned and Oliver saw the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Remember? It's her day off buddy. She's with Abby. They dropped you off at work this morning." Sam finally nodded, getting his bearings. "Ok. Good"

He started moving again. "Get me out."

Oliver shook his head. "I can't. Not until the medics get here. You're head's bleeding pretty bad."

Sam reached up and winced when he touched the spot that was bleeding. "How long?"

Oliver smiled a little at his impatient friend. "Soon brother." He heard the sirens. "They'll be here in a minute. Just try and relax ok?" He blacked out again and the next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed.

Oliver had no idea how he was going to handle telling Andy. The medics and firemen got him out. As far as he could tell his head was banged up and he would have bruises but nothing was broken. He knew Sam would want both Abby an Andy as soon as he woke up. He took a deep breath before dialing her number.

Andy was laughing and playing with Abby when she saw Oliver's name on her phone. "Hey Ollie! How's it going?" He swallowed the lump in his throat and his hesitation caused Andy to freeze. "Oliver? What's happened to Sam?"

He cleared his throat. "Andy, he's ok. He was in an accident but he's _ok._ _Do you hear me_?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed for Abby. "Where is he?"

He sighed. "Victoria Mercy. Just be careful ok?"

She picked Abby up and headed for the exit of the store. "Tell me the truth."

He paced the waiting room. "I am, _I promise_. He's a little banged up but he's ok."

Andy loaded Abby in the truck and left for the hospital. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

She drove as carefully as she could with her heart racing and her hands shaking. She parked the truck and got Abby out. When she walked in she found Oliver, Frank, Jerry and Noelle waiting. They all met her half way but Oliver did all the talking. "He's ok." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You can go back and see him."

He led her back to where Sam was. Before she walked through the curtain she turned Abby to face her. "Princess, you remember when I had boo boo's?" Abby nodded. "Well, Daddy's in there." Nodding to the room. "And he has boo boo's now. He's ok though. But we have to be very careful when we hug him ok?"

Abby nodded. "Abby careful." She pointed to the room. "Want Daddy."

Andy turned to hide the tears and quietly said. "Ok. We'll go in." She wiped her eyes as Oliver patted her shoulder.

She walked in and Sam was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and a bandage on his head. She walked over and before she could say anything a female voice said. "Excuse me but it's family only back here."

Sam opened his eyes to see her. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming and he reached out for his little girl's hand. When he felt her skin he said. "She's my partner."

Andy turned with Abby in her arms and the blonde nurse looked surprised. "Abby?" Abby curled closer into Andy. "You know the rules Sammy, family only."

 _Did she just call him Sammy?_ Andy was getting frustrated. "He told you I'm his partner." She hissed out because she wasn't thrilled with that label. "And _clearly_ you know his daughter." She turned to look at Sam who was looking a little confused.

The nurse shrugged. "Still." A little nastier. "Family only."

Abby touched Andy's cheek. "Daddy love MNally."

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Andy looked down at Sam and he smiled a little as he took her hand. Andy couldn't quite explain the feeling that rushed over her. Sam said. "Like I said, she's my _partner_." Because _girlfriend_ didn't even cover how he felt about her. Monica shifted uneasily. "You'll find her listed as an emergency contact, as my _first_ emergency contact."

Tears ran down Andy's cheeks at his admission. Abby hugged her. "No cry Andy. No cry."

Andy held her tight. "I'm ok sweetie." She kissed the side of her head. "Hey! Why don't you give Daddy a hug? But remember to be easy."

She nodded. "Daddy has boo boo's like MNally." Andy sat her gently down next to Sam and he pulled her close. Andy watched as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He had closed his eyes while he hugged her. When he opened them he tugged on Andy's hand. "C'mere." He whispered.

She sat down beside him and he caressed her cheek. "I'm..." His voice cracked. "I've never been so glad to have been riding solo."

She had held back the tears until now, trying not to scare Abby. Taking his hand in hers she kissed it and said. " _God Sam_!" Her voice cracked this time. " _I was so scared. When I answered and Oliver wouldn't say anything..."_ __  
  
He shook his head and ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Shh! I'm here. I'm ok."

She leaned in and kissed him. She'd known for a while now how she felt about him, having never said anything though for fear of it being too soon. When she got that call she promised herself she would tell him when she saw him. "Sam, I..." She kissed him again just to make sure he was really there. "I love you. I do, and you don't have to say it back. It's ok."

He smiled and shook his head. "You're something else McNally." He pulled her in for a kiss and whispered against her lips. "I love you."

Monica watched on in disbelief. He had never acted even remotely affectionate with her and he certainly never said he loved her. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Umm. I have your release papers Sam." The little family pulled apart long enough for him to sign them. "Just keep your wound clean and a bandage on it for a couple of days. You can take ibuprofen for the pain." Sam and Andy nodded. "Take care."

They thanked her and she left. Sam slowly got up from the bed. He picked Abby up and wrapped his arm around Andy. "Let's go home."

Abby clapped and said. "Home." That night in bed he asked her to move in with them and she said yes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After she said yes to moving in he held her closer than usual. She was thinking about earlier when she had seen the cruiser, or at least what was left of it, when they stopped at the station to get his stuff. There was nothing left of the right side. She thought he was asleep until he spoke quietly. "I don't usually get scared about anything; unless it has to do with Abby, like when she's sick. Mostly then I'm just worried, but today, _today_ scared the hell out of me."

Her heart thudded. "Sam..."

He kissed the top of her head. "Not because of me but because of you and that little girl down the hall. You...you would've been in that seat normally."

She moved up so he could see her. "But I _wasn't_." She kissed him. "I'm right here. You're ok, I'm ok, and most importantly, _she's_ ok."

He knew she was right but like he said he didn't get scared often and today had rocked him. "Yeah. I know."

She knew he never opened himself up like that. She moved over on top of him and cupped his face. "It scared me too. Seeing the cruiser..." She buried her face in his chest. "Shit Sam." She shook her head and looked up to rest her forehead against his.

He wrapped his fingers up in her hair, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "I love you Andy. I do. I'm not just saying that because of what happened today."

She smiled against his lips. "I know Sam. I love you too. Have for a while."

He smiled at her admission. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. Even though you arrested me, thinking I was a prostitute."

Sam busted out laughing and flipped them over. "You're never going to let me forget that are you?" She shook her head. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips across hers. "Forgive me though?"

Andy crinkled up her nose. "Hmm. I don't know." He started tickling her and she finally giggled out. "Ok! Ok! I forgive you!"

He dipped his head down and kissed her. "Thank you." She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "For being there for Abby and for me."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Always will be."

They made love and fell asleep, curled up to each other. Andy was jolted out of sleep by Sam screaming. " _Andy_!" He flipped her over on her back. " _Oh! God! Andy! Andy, come on! Don't leave me_."

It startled her as his hands moved over her like he was checking her for wounds. She knew this was going to be difficult. She sat up and grabbed his hands. "Sam!" She squeezed his hands. " _Sam_ _wake up!_ " He was still panicking. She released one hand and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her. "Sam! You're dreaming. Come on!"

The sound of Abby knocking and yelling snapped him out of it. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Sam jumped as if he had been shocked. "What the..." He jumped off the bed and cleared the distance to the door, yanking it open. Andy moved to the edge of the bed as she watched him scoop up his crying daughter. "Shh princess! It's ok. It's ok."

She sniffled. "Daddy screaming."

He barely made it back to the bed before he collapsed, shuddering. "I'm _so_ sorry sweetheart. Daddy had a bad dream and it scared him." He held her close and rocked her. Andy didn't make a move, she just sat and waited. He finally reached back for her and she moved up wrapping her arms around both of them. Sam continued to rock Abby until she stopped crying. "I'm _so_ sorry Abby. Daddy didn't mean to scare you, ok?" She nodded into his chest. "Wanna sleep with Daddy and Andy tonight?" She nodded again. Andy moved back to make room for Abby. They lay down and curled up to each other. Sam looked over Abby's head to see Andy watching him. "I'm ok. I'm sorry."

Andy simply nodded; this was not the time or place to talk about it. She took his hand and kissed it then kissed the top of Abby's head. "We're going to be ok."

He slept through the night with no more outbursts. The next morning he slipped out of bed to shower before Abby woke up. He hadn't had dreams; rather _nightmares_ that vivid since he was old enough to understand what happened to Sarah. He felt a cool breeze flutter the shower curtain as Andy walked into the bathroom. In seconds she was climbing in with him. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. They stood for while just holding each other.

She finally pulled back and looked at him as she caressed his cheek. "Are you ok?" He shook his head slightly. "Worried about Abby?" He nodded slightly. "She's ok. She's probably not even going to remember anything this morning." He sighed, she was probably right. He _hoped_ she was right. "Are you going to work today?"

He shook his head again. "I want to spend the day with her and you."

Andy frowned, she was supposed to work and she didn't know if she could get the day off. "Let me call Best. I'll do what I can." After their shower she found her phone and went to the kitchen. She knew Frank would be up so she didn't feel so bad about calling that early.

He was a little surprised to see _her_ name on his caller I.D. "McNally, everything ok?"

She leaned against his kitchen island. "He's ok sir. I was...umm I was wondering if I could get the day off. I know it's last minute but..."

Frank sighed; he understood she wanted to be there for Sam but today was _the worst_ day for this. "I wish I could say ok Andy but I'm already short Sam and then Williams and Peck have court today. I really can't spare anyone else."

Andy was afraid that would happen. "Ok sir. Sorry to call so early."

Frank smiled. "It's ok McNally."

Andy disconnected the call and went back to the bedroom. Sam was still awake and lying next to Abby who was cuddled up to him sleeping. She was going to have to leave for work soon so she just sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Sam. Best is really short today."

He reached up and cupped her face. "It's ok sweetheart. We'll have tonight."

She laid her head down on his chest. "Ok." They held each other until she finally had to leave.

Abby was still asleep so Sam tucked her in tight and walked Andy to the door. "Take my truck."

Andy shook her head. "No. You might need it today. I can walk." He opened his mouth to say something but she kissed him before he could. "Sam, I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get there." He finally nodded and kissed her hard before she walked out.

Abby woke up an hour later. "Daddy!"

He stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm right here princess."

She sniffled. "Abby scared Daddy."

Sam quickly made his way to his daughter and picked her up. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She curled into his chest. "Daddy hurt. MNally hurt. Abby scared."

Sam could barely swallow around the lump in his throat, the sound of his daughter's voice, breaking his heart. "Abby sweetie..." _How do I get a 4 year old to understand my job?_ "Daddy and Andy have a job that could cause them to get hurt sometimes. I wish I could promise you that it won't happen again." She sniffled a little and he pulled her closer. "The only thing I can promise you is that Andy and I will do everything we can to come home to you every night. Do you understand?"

Abby nodded. "Andy and Daddy come home to Abby."

He let out a shaky laugh and kissed her head. "That's right. We'll come home because we love you."

She looked up at him. "Abby hungry Daddy."

Sam chuckled as he stood up with her and headed towards the kitchen. "What would my little princess like to eat this morning?"

She smiled at Sam and said. "Pancakes."

He laughed and shook his head. "I should've known." She had decided they were her favorite since Andy started making them for her.

Andy slowly made her way to work. She wouldn't admit it to Sam but she hadn't slept well after his nightmare. He had surprised her by opening up and then when he bolted awake that scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what to do for him and it was frustrating. She made it to the station in plenty of time. She quickly changed, sent Sam a text, and then went to the Parade room, finding Oliver already waiting. Andy took Sam's usual spot.

Oliver was eating the last of his donut when Andy walked in. "Morning McNally! How's my brother this morning?"

Andy sighed and looked down at her feet. "He's...ok." She knew Sam wasn't much for sharing his feelings but this was his best friend. She looked back up at Oliver, then looked around and said. "He said that the accident scared him and then during the night he had a nightmare. I'm pretty sure he was back in the car and he thought I was with him. He freaked out."

Oliver nodded. "That happened at the scene. He forgot that you weren't there and panicked. Is he ok?"

She shrugged. "He scared himself and Abby. He screamed and she came knocking on the door. She ended up sleeping with us. Oliver, what do I do?"

He hated seeing her upset like this. Sam wasn't a man of many words and for him to admit that he was scared was a _big_ deal. "Well McNally, there's not much you can do when it comes to something like that. It's probably going to affect him for a little while. All you can do is be there when he needs you."

Andy nodded, knowing Oliver was right. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Ollie." Right before Best walked in her phone vibrated. _Abby's scared that we'll get hurt again. Told her I couldn't promise it wouldn't happen again but could promise that we would do everything we could to get home to her._ Andy's heart hurt for Abby _and_ Sam. She mumbled. "I should've been there."

Oliver nudged her. "What's going on?"

She showed him the text. "He asked me to call out and spend the day with them. Frank said he was short-handed and I couldn't." She sighed. "How do you do it Oliver?"

He chuckled. "I'm a very special person." He caught her eye roll and he shrugged. "I don't know Andy. I've had to go through it with my wife and each daughter. Luckily I haven't been injured that much but still. I'm just honest with them. Sam said the right thing for now. When she gets older it'll be easier for her to understand. All you can do is back him up."

She thanked him and everyone got quiet when Frank walked in. She was thankful to be partnered with him that day in case she needed to go see Sam.

They watched cartoons while they ate breakfast. He watched her, seeing if she was still being affected by his nightmare but she seemed ok. "Princess, what would you like to do today?" She looked up at him. "We can do anything you want."

She perked up. "Really Daddy?" He nodded. "Park please."

He laughed. "Ok. Park it is." He thought maybe they could try to have lunch with Andy too. He sent her a text. _Lunch with the family?_

She smiled when she read her message. _Sounds great. Where and when?_

He smiled. _Picnic at the park. You let me know when you're ready._

Oliver watched his partner. "Everything ok?"

She smiled up at him. "He wants to have a picnic in the park for lunch."

Oliver chuckled. "Can't turn that invitation down."

Andy typed. _Room for another? Riding with Oliver today._

Sam chuckled. _Absolutely._

Oliver tried to get out of it but Andy wouldn't let him. Three hours later they met Sam and Abby at the park. Not surprisingly Sam had picked a table near the playground. He had gone to the deli and bought sandwich stuff, chips, and mac and cheese for Abby. They ate and talked for a little while.

Abby tugged on Andy's arm. "Abby want Andy swing."

Andy giggled. "I love to swing. Ask Daddy if it's ok."

Abby turned her big green eyes to her dad and he smiled. "Of course."

They wandered off to the closest swing leaving Ollie and Sam. Oliver watched Sam watch Abby and Andy, a big dimpled smile plastered across his face. He waited a few minutes before he spoke. "How you doing brother?"

The smile faded for a second as he looked to his best friend. "I'm ok." He caught Ollie's look. He sighed and said. "I'll be alright."

Oliver stuffed a chip in his mouth taking a minute. "Andy said you had a nightmare last night."

Sam shook his head and sighed. He wasn't mad, he understood. "Yeah." He looked back to watch the two women in his life. "I umm..." Rubbing his eyes. "I was back in the car but...she...Andy was there and..." He shuddered.

This was a side of Sam that never showed. "Sam?" He wouldn't look at him. "Brother..." Sam glanced at his best friend. "Look, it could just as easily have happened with her there but it _didn't."_ Sam looked at him again. _"It didn't._ Everyone's ok. _You_ gotta be ok for _them."_ He nods to Andy and Abby. "Don't dwell on something that _could've_ happened."

Their break was over and they had to leave. Abby wasn't thrilled. "Abby want Andy come home."

Andy's heart thudded as she hugged the little girl. "Oh sweetie! I want to come home too but I can't right now. I have to go back to work. But I will be home in a few hours." Abby pouted. "Hey! Can you do something for me until I get home?" Abby smiled and nodded excitedly. "Can you make sure your daddy has a really fun day?"

She nodded excitedly again. "Abby can."

Andy giggled. "I knew you could. I'll be home before you know it."

Andy kissed them both goodbye and left with Oliver. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and Andy got home two hours after she normally would. Sam was finishing up dinner when she walked in the door. Abby ran for her when she heard the door open. "ANDY!"

She dropped her bag and scooped up the little girl. "Hey beautiful! How was the rest of your day?"

Abby played with her hair as she said. "Daddy play princess with me."

Andy busted out laughing as Sam peeked around the corner shaking his head. "He did huh?"

She was beaming when she nodded. "He did."

She walked into the kitchen to find Sam still shaking his head. "Well that's what makes him the best daddy in the world."

Sam was blushing as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. "Hey sweetheart!"

Andy walked up and wrapped her free arm around him. Abby wiggled and Andy set her down. "Hey! Did you have a good day?"

He sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, we had a great day. I can't believe she told on me." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "How was your day?"

After lunch Andy had felt better about everything. "It was good. Had a great lunch date with this cute little girl and her sexy dad."

He grumbled. "Lucky bastard." He pulled her flush to him and dipped his head down.

Andy rose up on her toes and met his lips, sighing as he kissed her deeply. "Pretty sure I'm the lucky one." She mumbled against his lips.

He smiled and shook his head. "Dinner will be ready soon if you want to go get comfortable." Andy went upstairs and changed into yoga pants and one of Sam's t-shirts. She joined Abby in the living room and they colored together while Sam finished dinner.

After dinner they watched a little TV before they tucked Abby in and read her a story. They got ready for bed and cuddled up to each other. "How was your day really?"

Sam smiled. "It really was good. Had lunch with a sexy uniformed copper and spent the rest of the day with my other favorite girl."

Andy giggled. "I'm sure Ollie will be happy to know that you think he's sexy."

Sam busted out laughing. "Oh! God! Don't tell him that. He's already bad enough." They laughed.

School was getting ready to start back so Sam had to find a daycare for Abby. Andy suggested one with a preschool program so they started hunting. She was hesitant about offering up her opinion unless Sam asked though. Things were great with them but she didn't want him to think she was trying to fill a role he hadn't asked her to. They searched several schools and he asked her each time what she thought. She deflected by asking him the same thing.

They're at the fourth school when he asks her what she thinks and she says. "What do you think?"

Sam scowls. "You keep doing that. Why?"

The moment she's been hoping to avoid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam turns and wraps his arms around her. "You're horrible liar sweetheart. Now what's going on? Every time I ask you what you think you won't answer. Why?"

She sighed and bumped her head against his chest. "I...It's..." She sighs again. "I just..."

Sam cupped her chin and tilted her head up. "Spit it out McNally."

He couldn't decipher the look on her face. She spoke so quietly he could barely hear her. "I'm not her mother and I...I just don't want to say the wrong thing."

They've been together almost a year now. He frowned. "Andy, your opinion on where _our_ little girl goes to preschool is _very_ important. That's why I ask. Ok?" She finally smiles and nods. "Good." He kisses her. "Now, what do you think?"

She smiles. "I think I like the last school the most."

He nods. "Me too. I say we go with it then." She nods and they kiss.

Sam was excited about Abby starting school. The application process they were told would only take a few days. The acceptance call came on a Wednesday and they were asked to bring Abby to show her around a couple of times before she started on Monday. Sam and Andy were able to get Frank to agree to let them be late.

The office visit was very interesting. Sam filling out the emergency contact sheet as Mrs. Harris talked. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek, we're so glad that you picked our school for Abby. I know it had to be a tough decision."

This was a scene they had discussed. "Mrs. Harris, Andy and I aren't married but we do live together. Abby's mother left when she was two."

Mrs. Harris smiled. "Oh! Ok."

Andy felt extremely uncomfortable and Sam could sense the situation was bothering her. He took her hand in his as he spoke. "I don't want there to be any questions unanswered here. Andy is the only other person that you should call if I can't be reached. However there may be a very rare occasion when we are both unreachable. Our Staff Sergeant, Frank Best knows where we are at all times. His number is here and Abby's godparents, Oliver and Zoe Shaw are listed as well. Zoe is a self-employed and if we can't be reached she can get here fast if it's an emergency."

Mrs. Harris liked the young couple and they seemed to have a healthy environment for Abby. "Sounds like you have everything covered Mr. Swarek."

Sam smiled. "Please call me Sam. And yes, our daughter's safety and well-being is the most important thing to us. She's only around people we _trust._ "

Mrs. Harris nodded. "I understand." After filling out a few more forms Sam and Andy collected Abby and they dropped her off with Izzy then went to work.

Sam could sense something was still up with Andy. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours sweetheart?"

She had been staring out of the window. "I'm just worried about Abby and school." She thought back to when her mom left. "I was a lot older and...and I understood that my mom was gone but that didn't keep it from hurting when the other kids asked me about her."

This was really the first time she had opened up about her mom. "What are you worried about?" He twined his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

She kept her eyes on the buildings passing by. "I'm worried that she's going to have a hard time. I mean you saw how it was with the director. Kids are much worse and at her age they don't really understand."

Sam tried his best to reassure her that everything would be ok but it didn't help. Two months passed and everything seemed to be going well for Abby at school. Fifteen Division had had a rough few days trying to track down a child abductor and his latest victim. Long hours had been put in and both were finally found. Thankfully Zoe had brought Izzy and Abby to their house so she could go to bed. Oliver had picked Izzy up on his way home.

It didn't take long for either one of them to fall asleep. Andy heard her cries as Sam started stirring. She whispered. " _I'll get her."_ Sam mumbled and squeezed her arm lightly. She quickly made her way to Abby's room and opened the door. Andy sat down on the bed and took her in her arms. "Shh! It's ok. It's ok. You were just having a bad dream." Abby mumbled something and Andy thought she said _MNally._ "That's right sweetie. It's MNally." She was still holding her close rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Abby started screaming and pushing on Andy. "No! No! Want Mommy! Mommy!" Sam heard her scream for her mom and bolted out of bed. He was walking through the door when Abby said. "You not my mommy!" And she was still pushing on Andy.

When Andy saw Sam walk in she stepped away from the bed and stood in the doorway, completely in shock. Sam took Abby in his arms and held her tight. "Shh! It's ok Princess. Daddy's here. It's ok." He rocked her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Abby sniffled. "Daddy?" He could tell she wasn't fully awake. "Daddy?"

He watched Andy watch them. "It's me sweetheart. I'm right here."

She cuddled closer to him. "Where Mommy?"

He sighed as he continued to rock her. "Sweetie, your Mommy is gone but I'm here and Andy's here. We both love you very much."

He felt her shift in his arms. "Abby want a Mommy."

He heard Andy stifle a sob. This was going to be a very long night. He kissed the top of Abby's head. "Daddy needs you to sleep sweetheart. Can you try?" She nodded as he laid her back down. He could feel that she had already started to relax and after a few more minutes he was fairly certain she was asleep again. He tucked her back in and turned around to find Andy gone. He knew it was a long shot to check the bedroom and just like he thought she wasn't there. He found her downstairs sitting on the sofa.

Her heart broke when Abby pushed her away and cried for her mom. She heard Sam walk into the living room and when he sat beside her she curled into him. He held her for a few minutes before he spoke. "Sweetheart, she was still asleep." Andy held him tighter. "She loves you Andy."

The sad voice of the little girl kept ringing through her ears. "I love her too Sam."

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs. "She's going to be fine sweetheart." It took a while but they finally fell asleep and Abby slept through the night too.

Sam was in the shower when Abby came into their room. She crawled up on the bed next to Andy. "MNally, Abby tired. Lay with you."

Andy smiled and pulled back the covers. "Of course sweetie." She held her arm out and Abby cuddled up next to her.

Abby's breathing evened out as she balled Andy's shirt up in her fist. "Love my MNally."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed the top of Abby's head. "I love you too sweetie."

Sam watched the scene from the bathroom door. He smiled as he watched his two favorite women and decided right then he needed to have a talk with Oliver.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sam asked Frank to partner him with Oliver. He never asked for something like this so Frank had to ask. "What's going on Swarek?"

Sam smiled at his best friend. "You know Abby started school, preschool?" Frank nodded. "Well, there's...I guess there's been some questions about her mom. She had a nightmare the other night and Andy went to check on her. She pushed Andy away telling her she wasn't her mother."

Frank cringed. "That couldn't have gone well."

Sam shook his head. "Not right off. Andy was hurt of course. Abby didn't even seemed phased by the dream the next morning. She crawled in our bed and curled up to Andy."

Frank smiled. "That's great Sammy." He shook his head. "Why not?"

He stood up and paced. "My little girl asked me for a mommy Frank."

He nodded as he listened. "Oh." It hit him. " _Oh!_ Sam? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

He chuckled and stopped to look at him. "I am." He sat back down. "I love her Frank. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to be Abby's mom. Hell! She a _lready is_. She loves my little girl more than her own mother _ever_ did. It just _feels right."_

Frank understood. "Ok. Good luck brother."

He got what he wanted and rode with Oliver that day. They spent the entire shift talking about Abby and Andy. He was more certain than ever that he was going to ask her. He shopped for rings for a few days before he found the right one.

He was in the living room with Abby. "Hey sweetie come talk to Daddy for a minute." She climbed up in his lap. He had to think of how to do this so she would understand. "You know Daddy loves you right?" She flashed her dimples and nodded. "And you know Andy loves you right?"

Her smile got bigger and she nodded. "Mommy and Daddy love Abby."

He smiled. "You want Andy to be your Mommy?"

She nodded and clapped her hands. "Yes. Love Abby and Daddy."

He chuckled. "I want her to be your Mommy too. Do you want to help me ask her?"

She slid out of his lap and pulled on his hand. "Come on Daddy." He stood up and let her lead him to the kitchen door.

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and squatted down to Abby. "You should ask her and give her this."

Abby took the box and walked over to the stove where Andy was cooking. She pulled on her shirt and Andy looked down. "Hey Princess! What's that?"

Abby held up the box. "Will you be my Mommy MNally?"

She gasped as she understood what Abby was asking. She looked up to see Sam standing by the breakfast bar smiling. "What do you say MNally?" He picked up Abby and moved close to her. "Will you?"

She slowly took the box from Abby and opened it. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen was inside. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked to Sam then Abby. "Princess, I'd be honored to be your Mommy."

Abby clapped and reached for her. "Love you Mommy!" Andy sobbed as she took Abby in her arms. Sam gave them a minute before wrapping his arms around both of them.

He whispered in her ear. " _I love you so much._ "

She nuzzled his neck. "Oh! Sam! I...I love you too. I can't believe we're going to be a family."

He kissed her cheek. "We already are sweetheart. This will just make it official."

She nodded and he took the box from her. He pulled the ring out and slowly slid it on her finger. She smiled and kissed him hard. "A family."

Everything changed after that night. Everyone was happier if that was possible, Abby wasn't having any more bad dreams, and there was a wedding in the near future.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy found herself crying quite a bit since Sam and Abby proposed. She couldn't be happier with their life and to finally officially be part of it was like icing on the cake.

If everyone thought he smiled a lot before then they were calling him The Joker now. The part that made him smile the most was how happy his girls were. Although it unnerved him a little to see Andy teary eyed all of the time, he knew it was because she was so happy though.

They decided to get married in their backyard. Andy asked Traci to be her Maid of Honor and Noelle and Gail to be her Brides Maids. They picked burgundy and champagne as their colors. Sam had asked Oliver to be his Best Man and of course Jerry and Frank to be his Groomsmen.

Andy was still riding with Oliver mostly and was happy with the pairing. He was a great partner and had been a great sounding board for her when it came to dealing with Sam. Andy's father had passed years before and her mother had walked out on them when she was 12 so she had no other family. Oliver had been as close to a father figure as she'd had in a while.

She stared out the window as they drove around the city. "Oliver?" He looked over. "Umm. I have... umm...you..." She sighed.

Oliver pulled over. He could tell something was wrong. "What's going on Andy?"

She turned to look at him. She smiled and sighed. "I was wondering if you would umm... if you would give me away."

Of all of the things that could've come out of her mouth that was _not_ what he was expecting. He probably stared at her for several minutes before he said. "I would be honored to."

Andy beamed at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you."

He couldn't even express how he was feeling. Not only did Andy want him to give her away, Sam had asked him to be his Best Man. He shook his head. "No. Thank you Andy. I know how important this is and I'm honored you picked me."

She wiped away the tears. "You've been a great friend and I just...I felt like you would be the perfect person to give me away. I know you talked to Sam a lot in the beginning and if it weren't for you we may not have gotten here."

The mood was getting pretty serious and so he did what he does best. "Well, I _will_ look pretty good in that tux, might as well show it off as much as possible." Both of them busted out laughing.

She shook her head. "Thanks Oliver. You're the best."

He nodded. "I really am."

This time she swatted him and shook her head. The rest of the day went by quickly. The wedding plans were going well. It was going to be a small ceremony; family and a small handful of friends. After the wedding they were having a reception and it would be a little bigger. The _Save the Date_ cards were ordered and mailed. It was a simple but sweet card; burgundy paper and the writing in gold with swirls and hearts. They had a picture of all three of them put on them with; _Save the Date, Saturday September 15 at 1:30 pm. We request your presence to celebrate the joining of our family._

Sam and Andy set up the back yard on their own; landscaping and building the arch for them to stand under. They rented a portable dance floor and the tables and chairs. It took a few weeks but Andy and the girls found all of the decorations they needed; silk ivy that they were placing lilies, dark red roses, and light gold daisies. The bouquets were made of the same thing but they were fresh. Andy found her dress pretty quickly; a strapless A-line Empire Scalloped-Edge Floor-length Satin Lace dress. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it. The bride's maid's dresses were a little harder to find but they finally found them; champagne colored floor length satin dresses with burgundy sashes. They were also able to find a dress for Abby that was similar to Andy's. She called it her Princess dress.

Andy was cooking dinner when Sam came home. It was her day off. She heard Abby squeal and run for him. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey sweetheart!" He pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

Andy sighed and leaned back into him. "Glad you're home, missed you today."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Missed you too. How was your day?"

She nuzzled into his neck. "Just finished up the last of the wedding stuff. I picked up the presents for everyone." Stainless steel and leather flasks for the guys with their initials engraved on them. Sam had bought a nice bottle of scotch to fill them with. Andy got the girls personalized tote bags with their initials embroidered on them. They were filled with a shot glass, a spa gift certificate, a Victoria's Secret gift card and gift certificates for each one's favorite restaurant. "Abby's book is amazing." They had a book made of their story minus the whole Andy hooker thing, fully illustrated with pictures, even of the wedding. Jerry had taken pictures of all of the guys in their tuxes and Traci of the girls in their dresses. The wedding set up had been described and the scene was drawn out perfectly.

He had his face buried in her hair. "You're the best. She's going to love it and just think, it'll all be over in a week."

She nodded and said. "I can't wait."

He squeezed her tighter. "Me either. After Saturday you're stuck with me forever. You ready for that?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm marrying my best friend and the love of my life. Yeah. I think I can handle that. And most importantly I get to be a mother to the most amazing little girl on the planet. My life can't get any better."

He let out a shaky laugh. " _Andy_..."

She pulled back and looked at him. "I mean it Sam. You guys are the _best_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I love you both so much."

Sam pulled her into a searing kiss. Hearing the love she had for him was one thing but the love and devotion for Abby was more than he could bear. They were interrupted by Abby. "Eww! Kissing!"

They busted out laughing as they pulled away. Sam picked her up and covered her face in kisses as she squealed. "Daddy stop! Mommy make Daddy stop!"

The week of the wedding was busy. Everyone in the wedding party was off for the weekend, even Frank managed to swing it. Every time Sam caught eye of Andy working on wedding stuff his chest tightened. They always shared their fears and Andy seemed to worry most about not being enough. "I love you so much Sam. You and Abby are everything to me and I'm just scared that I won't be enough."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "Andy, I worry every second of every damn day that you'll change your mind but I have faith in you _and_ in us. First time I got Abby and wouldn't change that for anything but this time I've got a real family. Forever."

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled him in for a kiss and whispered. "Forever."

The night before the wedding they had a party at their house with just the wedding party. Sam and Andy had lunch with Abby and gave her the book. She loved it. She was a little princess with a crown and everything. "Mommy. Daddy. Abby princess."

Andy ran her fingers through Abby's curls. "That's right sweetie and you're magical." Abby looked at her with wide eyes. "You brought you, mommy and daddy together to live happily ever after."

Abby bounced in Andy's arms. "After!"

Sam and Andy laughed. She truly was magical. Sam kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow is the big day Princess. Are you ready to be a family like in your book?" Abby nodded excitedly. He hugged both of them tight. "Me too."

They were grilling out for the party so they didn't have to do much when they got home. They put Abby down for a nap and had some time to themselves. They curled up on the sofa and held each other. Sam had only ever been this happy one other time, the day Abby was born. He enjoyed the feeling of Andy lying against him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She had never been more content than she had the last year and a half. At first the thought of a ready-made family had scared the hell out of her. Not long ago she had finally admitted that to Sam. She also told him she wouldn't trade it for anything. She had snaked her hand up under his shirt and was tracing random patterns on his chest. "I love you."

She felt his breath hitch as he said. "I love you too."

Knowing Abby would be asleep for a while longer and they had hours before everyone shows up. She led them up to their room and they made love before sleeping a little. She groaned when the alarm went off. Sam kissed the top of her head. "Come on gorgeous. We have a little girl to wake up and a party to get ready for."

She whined a little but got up. She couldn't fight the smile on her face as they showered together. They dressed quickly and Andy woke Abby up while Sam got started in the kitchen. Once she got Abby settled she joined him and they worked until the doorbell rang notifying them of their first guests. Not too surprisingly The Shaw's were the first to show. Oliver helped Sam carry the food outside and get everything set up.

Zoe was smiling more than Andy had ever seen before. Once the guys were gone she grabbed Andy in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Andy. Ollie hasn't stopped talking about giving you away since you asked."

Andy smiled big. "I couldn't think of a better man to do it. Like I told him, if it weren't for him, actually _both_ of you, Sam and I may never have gotten here." Her voice cracked. "You guys mean the world to him and me, to our family."

Abby came running in and wrapped her arms around Zoe's legs. "Aunt Oe!" She held up her book. "Look! Abby has Princess book."

Zoe picked her up and sat her on the breakfast bar so that she could look at the book. "Wow!" She was amazed at the illustrations. "It's beautiful Abby." She looked at Andy and shook her head. "Where did you guys get this? It's absolutely amazing."

Andy smiled big. "A friend of Traci's did it for us. I didn't really know what to expect but he did a fabulous job." The doorbell rang again and she practically skipped to the door. This time it was Jerry, Traci, and Leo. She hugged all of them. "Come on in. Sam and Oliver are on the deck and Zoe is in the kitchen." Her new guests nodded and Jerry left them standing there. Andy heard Abby, the Shaw girls and Leo run outside screaming. She couldn't help but laugh.

She's about to close the door when she hears Noelle and Frank. "Hey! Don't close it yet." She smiled as she greeted them. After hugging them she told them where everyone was. She had a few minutes before the rest of their friends showed up. Gail actually brought a date and no one seemed to know who he was. She happily welcomed them anyway. Soon everyone was there and the food was on. The kids were having a blast in the yard as the grown-ups enjoyed their time on the deck. Sam and Andy brought out all of the presents. He had filled up the flasks before putting them back in the carved wooden boxes they came in.

The party ended around 11:30. The wedding wasn't until 3:00 but they had a lot of work to do. Sam had reluctantly agreed to spend the night at the Shaw's with the guys and all the girls would be staying with Andy.

Andy hugged him extra tight. "We don't have to do this." His hands had been rubbing up and down her back but when she said that he froze. She pulled back and saw the look on his face. "Sam?"

He was hoping she didn't mean getting married. "Andy..."

She could sense his panic. "Are you ok?" He shook his head. "You don't have to stay at Oliver's. Stay here, with me and Abby. We'll send them all home and just be together, screw tradition."

He sighed and a huge smile spread across his face. "You had me scared for a minute."

She looked at him funny. "You didn't think I was talking about not getting married did you?" He blushed a little and shrugged. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easy Swarek."

He picked her up and hugged her tight as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you." Kissing her hard he put her down and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow at the altar."

She smiled as tears wet her cheeks. "I love you too and I can't wait."

With those last words the guys drug him out of the house. They got the girls settled in Abby's room and put Leo in the guest bedroom. The girls stayed up for a while, enjoying two bottles of wine. Sam and the guys were doing pretty much the same thing except they were drinking scotch. Both houses finally got to sleep around 2:30. The next day was hectic. Sarah and her family showed up early so she could help with the last minute errands.

Zoe and Sarah were in charge of picking up the bouquets and boutonnière's. Andy and the rest of the bridal party were getting their hair and nails done. The guys were in charge of the kids and making sure the priest, the cake, the food, and the DJ arrived on time.

Sam and the guys were already dressed and wandering around in the back yard. He heard the girls arrive and wanted nothing more than to see her but knew he would soon enough. Everyone gathered around the altar as the music started. Abby led the way spreading flower petals as she walked towards her father. He smiled and wiped a tear away as his beautiful little girl walked up to him.

He squatted down and kissed her as he whispered. "You look beautiful Princess." She smiled at him and held on to his hand. Next came Noelle and Frank, taking their places after hugging Sam and Abby. Then came Jerry with Traci on one arm and Gail on the other. Sam chuckled as he watched his best friend lead them down the aisle and taking their places after hugging Sam and Abby. The music started and everyone turned to see Oliver and Andy step up. Sam's breath caught in his chest as he saw the woman he loved walk towards him. She was stunning and he couldn't keep the tears from escaping. Their eyes were locked the entire time and Sam placed his hand over his heart. Andy had fought back the tears until that moment. She saw her future smiling back at her and it took her breath away. He was so gorgeous in the dark colors and his hair spiked a little.

He was never much for dressing up but he looked so amazing in the tux. She smiled as she put her hand over her heart too. Oliver smiled at both of them as he walked her to his best friend. He took Andy's hand and put it in Sam's. "I'm so happy for both of you and just remember days like today when things get tough."

Andy and Sam hugged him and he took his place as best man. Sam turned them to the priest. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Andrea and Samuel. They have chosen to say their own vows." He turned to Sam.

He never liked being the center of attention but starring into Andy's eyes, he saw no one else. "Andy, I love you." He cupped her face in his hands and let out a shaky laugh. "You crashed your way into my life and my heart. You have a warm and compassionate Lion's heart and you love our daughter unconditionally. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He looked to Oliver for her ring. His best man gladly handed it over. Sam held it up and said. "With this ring I promise to love, honor, and protect you every day for the rest of our lives." He slid it onto her finger.

Andy couldn't hold back the tears. Sam only talked like this when they were alone. She placed her hands on his chest. "Sam, I love you. I love our family. You're the most amazing, loving, kind man I have ever met. Our first meeting wasn't exactly a fairy tale meeting but I wouldn't have it any other way. You let me into your life and your heart. You let me love your daughter and I can't imagine my life without either one of you in it. I don't even _want_ to imagine that." Traci handed her Sam's ring and she held it up just like he did. "With this ring I promise to love, honor and protect you and Abby every day for the rest of our lives." She slid it onto his finger.

The priest smiled. "By the power vested in me by the city of Toronto I now pronounce you husband and wife." Both were smiling big as he said. "Samuel, you may kiss your bride."

Sam chuckled as he pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Andy wrapped her arms tighter around him as they kissed. Oliver broke the moment with. "Let's make this PG you two."

They laughed and pulled apart. Sam picked up Abby and they hugged her tight. Andy kissed her cheek. "We're official now Princess. I'm your mommy forever." They still had to go through Andy adopting Abby but most of that was just paperwork.

They each took Abby by the hand and walked down the aisle. "I now present to you the Swarek family." Andy and Sam had wanted to make sure Abby was involved. It was time for the photographer and he took pictures until the reception guests started arriving. It was time for their first dance as a married couple. Sam had asked to pick the song and Andy gladly agreed.

He led her onto the dance floor with his dimples flashing. "Just look at _me_ sweetheart." He wrapped his right arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right.

The music for _**"I Don't Want to Miss A Thing"**_ by Aerosmith started.

 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

 

Andy let him lead her around the dance floor and their eyes never left each other. As the song ended he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She was crying now, happy tears. "I love you too."

Next came Sam and Abby's dance and they were joined by Oliver and Andy. The rest of the crowd slowly joined them. They danced with pretty much every one of their guest throughout the night. Sarah and her husband were spending the weekend with Abby so they could have a couple of nights to themselves before heading out for their family honeymoon.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue**_ _ **  
**_  
Andy's been screaming and pushing for hours now. Sam's holding her hand the whole time telling her how beautiful and awesome she is and how much he loves her, loves _them_.

She does really well and doesn't say too many crazy things about how if he loved her he wouldn't have done that to her. Nine hours of pushing and screaming and the doctor smiles. "It's time."

Sam heart swells so much he's sure it's going to burst. He kisses her hand a rubs his other one across the top of her head. "God Andy! I love you so much."

She's crying now because Sam's so emotional, tears are rolling over his dimples. "Sammy, I love you too."

She listens as the doctor instructs her to push. Sam holds her tight and continues to whisper sweet things to her. She hears the first cry and starts sobbing. She watches as the doctor holds their baby up. "You have a healthy, beautiful little girl." He passes her off to the nurses and looks back to Andy and Sam. "One more time ok? You did great; you just have to do it one more time."

Andy took a few slow deep breaths and pushed, seconds later she sees the doctor hold up another baby. Sam's face is practically splitting in two. The doctor says. "Congratulations again. You have a healthy beautiful baby boy."

Sam chest feel s so tight as the nurses bring his new daughter and son to them. They lay one baby on Andy's chest and place the other in Sam's arms. He crawls up on the bed with Andy and cuddles part of his family right up to him. "Andy! They're so beautiful." He kissed her temple. "You did such a great job sweetheart."

Andy let out a tired little giggle. "You did a great job too Daddy."

She saw more tears of joy run down his cheeks. After a few minutes he says. "We need Abby."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Traci a text. _Please bring our little girl in._

A few minutes later the door opened slowly and Abby's big green eyes peeked through the crack. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Andy broke out in _the_ biggest grin. "Hey Princess!" Sam held out his hand and Andy said. "Come in and meet your brother and sister."

Traci lifted Abby onto the bed and they watched her eye them carefully. She was 8 now and very excited about being a big sister. She poked at both babies a little and giggled when they wiggled. "They're wrinkly."

Everyone busted out laughing. Sam kissed her cheek. "Princess, this is your sister Chloe and your brother Cooper."

Abby kissed bot h their heads. "I'm your big sister Abby."

Traci's eyes flew open wide and her jaw dropped. "Boy and a girl?"

Andy nodded, motioned for Traci to come in too. Traci helped Abby up on the bed and she pulled out her phone, taking a family picture to send to everyone. Her cheeks were even wet with happy tears as she watched the little family.

They had known they were having twins but decided to be surprised about the sex. The nursery was decorated in unisex colors. A safari scene painted on one wall by Oliver's wife. They had thrown names around for both sexes. Cooper James and Chloe Jane Swarek were welcomed into the world. Traci sent a mass text to their friends that were patiently waiting in a room down the hall with Tommy and Sarah. A loud cheer erupted from the group as they saw the new additions to the family.

 


End file.
